Innocents
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Inuyasha gets dragged to a strip club with Miroku and discovers something unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**Innocents**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway but I do own this story.

What happened? That was the only thing that kept racing through Inuyasha's mind. The innocent and sweet girl he had known as a child was gone. What stood before him was a twisted version of what the girl should have become.

It had started out as a normal enough night for Inuyasha. Until his best friend Miroku insisted that they visit a new strip club that had just opened across town. Inuyasha had been dragged along as Miroku's unofficial babysitter. He was a great guy but to everyones dismay couldn't control his perverted side. Inuyasha felt sorry for most of the girls that had come in contact with an unsupervised Miroku. At the same time he couldn't help but wonder how many concussions Miroku had suffered from due to the girls he had groped.

"Hey! We're almost there." Miroku said gazing out his window as the building streaked by. "Did I mention that this place is really famous already for its two top girls?" Miroku was almost bouncing off his seat like a child going to the toy store. Inuyasha let out a sigh this was going to be a long night.

"Yes you mentioned them once or twice. That and your continuous whining to go are the only reasons we're here right now." Inuyasha said stopping at a red light.

"Really? Because I thought the reason why you were here was because I had threatened to go by myself." Miroku said with a mischievous smirk. Inuyasha grunted in response but otherwise didn't acknowledge the truth of that statement. After an hour of whining for Inuyasha to go with him he had stated that he'd go alone. Once Inuyasha had let Miroku go by himself and the next morning Inuyasha had needed to bail Miroku out of jail.

Inuyasha pulled into a parking space and locked the car. Miroku spotted the place and Inuyasha slowly fallowed Miroku over to the entrance. As far as buildings went the outside was bland just a sign that stated the name in neon colors. Entice. Inuyasha scoffed at the name. He stopped for a moment because he had just noticed that Miroku had completely disappeared. "Crap." He whispered as hurried through the crowd until he heard the unmistakable sound of a slap. Inuyasha made a quick beeline in the direction that the sound had come from. Before him stood a familiar site. A fuming girl and Miroku holding a red cheek trying to calm the girl. Inuyasha walked quickly into the middle of the display.

"I apologize for my friend he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Inuyasha said to the fuming girl. "He got out of my sight for a moment I swear it wont happen again tonight." He gave the now blushing girl a small bow. He had that effect on most girls. It came in handy when he was dragging Miroku's ass out of the fire.

"Is there a problem here?" A bulky man demanded. Inuyasha looked up. A large muscular man had appeared while he was speaking to the girl.

"No there isn't a problem. It was just a horrible misunderstanding. Right?" The girl said giving Inuyasha a sexy smile.

"Correct." Inuyasha said smiling back. "I'm just going to take my friend here and go. It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding" He said backing away from the girl and the bulky man.

After dragging Miroku to the opposite side of the club Inuyasha turned to his friend with a glare. "What were you thinking groping a stripper?" He paused. "Right same thing as always. Just remember if you get kicked out you wont be coming back here." With that said Inuyasha grabbed a seat in the corner and watched.

About forty five minutes went by when the lights and music suddenly cut out. Inuyaha sat up in his seat surprised. Music started to play softly. It sounded almost sweet and innocent. "This is it." Miroku said next to him. "The top girls." Inuyasha looked back in the direction of the still dark stage as he got comfortable in his seat again. Then a loud pulse pounding and almost dark music started to play. After a moment the two wound together to create a truly enchanting melody that didn't sound like anything Inuyasha had ever heard before. Two spotlights turned on illuminating two figures on either side of the stage. One was dressed in a glittery white outfit and the other a glittery black outfit. The spotlights fallowed them as they strode towards each other only to stop inches away from each other. Both the girls faces held heated looks almost as if they were going into battle. The crowd was strangely silent as this happened. The music stopped completely and both girls whipped their heads at the same instant to face the crowd. A split second later the music resumed louder than before. It was the same music but with a distinct change. Instead of sounding like they were going into battle the music sounded like a battle of epic proportions was being held. In that instant the two girls started dancing. Their movements were as hypnotic as the music itself. A second pair of spotlights lit up and started fallowing the girls as the music sped up.

Soon the girls stripped off their shirts revealing more sparkling clothing. Inuyasha's brain stopped in that second. He was to stunned to think. How could it be possible? He looked the girl up and down again. Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the girl's waist and sighed there was no mistaking it. A small tattoo stood there it was of a small white dog with a collar that had alternating beads and teeth sitting on a heart. Inuyasha reached up and touched his necklace and felt the sharp ends of one of the teeth.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha!" A raven haired girl huffed as Inuyasha's attention got distracted from her for the hundredth time. "I was trying to tell you about a tattoo I just got." Inuyasha looked over at her again apologizing. "Seriously if you're not interested you should just say so."

"Sorry. I'm interested really." Inuyasha said looking down at the tattoo. "Isn't it a little low? Who will see it? …. And is that a dog?" Inuyasha said kneeling down to get a better look. The tattoo was bellow her navel and to the left falling just bellow the waistband to her pants.

"Yes it's a little low but its special. So I didn't want everyone seeing it." The girl said blushing bright red as she looked away from Inuyasha. "I only wanted someone special to me to be able to see it."

Inuyasha continued to look at the tattoo. He was silent for a moment and then looked up catching her brown eyes. "Kagome. Is this suppose to be me?" he asked softly.

Kagome reddened even more. "In a way." she took a breath to calm herself. "You've always had my heart and you know that. It just seemed right. I've also always thought of you as a puppy so …." she stopped talking as she realized just how stupid it all sounded. Inuyasha looked down at the tattoo again and couldn't help but smile. 'Oh Kagome.' he sighed to himself as he nuzzled the tattoo receiving him only a yelp of pain from Kagome. "Sorry." he said standing up again. "It's still new so be careful." Kagome said holding a hand over the tattoo. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug.

_End flashback_

At that time Kagome had been Inuyasha's girlfriend. She had also been his friend since they were toddlers. The music stopped and the girls gave smiles as they started to leave the stage. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he stood. Miroku looked over at him then his head spun to look at the retreating girls again. There was no way ….

~Please Read and Review~ ^_^

~Till next time!~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway but I do own this story. On that note enjoy!

"Good job today Kagome." A girl with bright pink spiky hair said as she walked by.

"Thanks." Kagome said picking up a towel as she made her way to the changing room. Sango caught up with her and snagged a towel for herself. "Killed the crowd again tonight." Kagome said giving Sango a smile as they entered the changing room.

"I loved the look on their faces in the beginning of the act." Sango let out a giggle. "They didn't know what to make of us."

A small girl popped her head into the dressing room. She had white hair and a white outfit with gray eyes. "Kagome the boss asked to see you." The girl said in a soft voice.

"Alright. Thanks Kanna. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." Kanna nodded and left. Kagome quickly changed into a black tube top and a matching black mini skirt.

"Do you have anything colorful in your wardrobe? Honestly Kagome I've never seen you wear a single color other than black." Sango said slipping into a pink tank top and denim shorts.

Kagome turned and smiled at Sango. "Do you own anything that fully covers your ass?" Sango smiled back at her and the two laughed. It was a joke the two had shared ever since they had met. "I'll meet up with you later." Kagome said embracing her friend.

Sango watched as her friend walked off. She let out a long sigh. 'Why did things turn out this way for you Kagome? It's just not fair.' Sango packed her bag and left.

Kagome reached the office door and knocked softly hoping the man inside wouldn't hear. "Come in." Came the masculine voice. No luck. He was a demon with extraordinary hearing after all. Kagome pushed the door open and walked in. Inside she was waved to take a seat in front of a large desk as the man finished reading over a document. A few minutes passed and Kagome started to fidget with the hem of her skirt wondering when he was going to get to what he had called her for.

"Boss you wanted to see me...?" Kagome said softly after another few moments. This wasn't like him when one of his girls came in he always put down what he was doing. That was especially the case if he had called them there.

He put down the paper and looked up at her. "How many times have I told you not to call me boss?" He said sitting back in his chair.

"462." Was Kagome's quick reply. He just shook his head. He had no doubt that she was right. She was always right.

"Say it with me now. Kouga." He said it slowly twice more. "Is that really so hard?" He gave her an exasperated look. It was a waste of time. He had known the day he had bought the company from Naraku that Kagome was stubborn.

"The reason you called me here boss?" Kagome said dragging out the word for emphasis.

Kouga sighed. Yep stubborn.

"I called you here to talk to you about two things." He picked up a peace of paper. "Because of the unplanned move up here there are some loose ends to tie up. So I was wondering if you'd like to come along? You mentioned that you had family in the area so it would be a good chance to see them and I could use the company on the drive." He looked up at her and she nodded. It had been a while since she had seen her family.

"What about Ayame?" Kagome asked referring to Kouga's long time girlfriend. "Wouldn't it be more appropriate for her to go with you?"

"She is going out of town with some friends and doesn't want to go on a 'boring business trip'." He said giving a little laugh. Kagome smiled as well. It really did sound like an Ayame thing to say. "Settled?" Kagome nodded. "Good. Second I wanted to congratulate you on the show. You did spectacularly tonight. Please tell Sango the same."

"I will." Kagome said rising from her seat. She gave him a bow and turned to leave. "I'll talk to you about the trip tomorrow in more detail." Kouga said waving her off.

After Kagome left Kouga's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and it read Ayame with a picture of her. He let out a sigh and answered. "Hello."

"Hey honey!" she said sounding unusually happy. "I just wanted to see if you'd be coming over tonight?"

"Probably not I've still got a lot of papers I need to go through." He turned and looked at the picture on his desk of Ayame. "You know how much paperwork there is running a business especially with the recent move."

"Speaking of remember when you mentioned the business trip you needed to go on? Well one of my friends bailed on me so I was thinking I'd come with you after all." She paused. "If thats ok...?"

~How will Kouga respond? Tell me what you people want! Should he tell her no? Should he tell her he invited Kagome but she can come as well? Or should he cancel with Kagome?~

~Sorry for the short chapter. I promise a longer one next time!~

~As always I love you all Read and Review 3 ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway but I do own this story.

"It's a nice day for a drive." Kagome commented as they pulled away from her place. It was the day of the trip and Kouga had shown up exactly on time to Kagome's surprise.

"It is. Thanks again for coming with me it would have been torture otherwise." Kouga said giving Kagome a friendly smile. "Since your hometown is two towns over from my meeting I'm not sure how long you'll have with your family." Kouga said as they started out. Kagome only nodded in response. After a few minutes Kagome pulled out a pair of headphones and started to listening to some music. As Kouga drove he kept glancing over at Kagome and caressing her every curve with his eyes. Kagome had a body most girls would die for and Kouga had craved to posses her since the moment he first laid eyes on her. Just thinking about the possibilities made his dick come to attention to an almost painful extent. He had masturbated more then once to the thought of her moans of ecstasy and erotic expressions. Kouga adjusted in his seat because he was already starting to become uncomfortably erect.

Kagome stared out the window as the scenery flew by unaware of Kouga's current thoughts. 'Can't believe its already been seven years. I wonder how the town has changed. I wonder if Mom and Dad have changed.' Kagome thought with a sigh.

"This was a bad idea." Kagome whispered to herself as she watched once familiar buildings fly by. They had finally driven into her home town besides a few new paint jobs it looked the same. Kagome pulled on a pair of sunglasses in hopes of not being recognized before she was ready.

"Where should I drop you off?" Kouga asked looking over at Kagome with a smile.

"If you follow this road you'll come to an intersection take a right." Kagome said automatically cursing herself afterwards she wasn't ready to go there. "Sorry I meant left." Kouga raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Here's good." Kagome said after a minute.

"In front of a high school?" Kouga looked bewildered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want to do some sight seeing before I see my family. I used to live only a few minutes up the road." Kagome added to reassure Kouga. "Give me a call and I'll meet you back here." Kouga nodded and waved as he drove off.

Kagome looked around as a sudden wave of nostalgia hit her.

_Flashback_

"Kagome come here." Inuyasha said as he pulled a squirming Kagome onto his lap. He laughed as he watched Kagome's face turn bright red. "Isn't this nice?" he asked as he leaned back against a tree folding his arms around Kagome's slowly relaxing figure.

"It is but it's embarrassing." Kagome whispered as she hid her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? You're the most beautiful girl around and I'm proud to be able to call you mine." He said running his fingers through her hair and down her back following the gentle curves. Kagome sighed and relaxed into Inuyasha's familiar touch.

_End flashback_

Kagome caressed the tree's trunk and sat under it. So many memories under that tree.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha." Kagome said feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Hey Kagome what did you want to talk to me about? Are you feeling alright you're not acting like yourself?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned look on his face. Kagome had given him a note during lunch to meet him under the tree near the school sign after school. His girlfriend Kikyo had been pissed that he was blowing her off to see a mere childhood friend as she put it.

Kagome fidgeted a little and let out a big sigh. "I love you." she whispered as she looked up at Inuyasha slowly. The look of complete shock on Inuyasha's face made Kagome turn and run. Tears started to prick at the edge of her eyes. Fear of that look on his face had been the reason Kagome hadn't confessed until now. After finally gathering her courage she had been rejected and ruined the best friendship she had ever had. All that irreversible damage with three little words.

"Stop!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her. After only a moment he caught up to her and spun her around to face him. "Why are you running?" He asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Kagome sobbed. "I've been in love with you since we were eight. You've always been kind to me and have always been there for me when no one else was. You show me sides of you that no one else knows exist and you always except me whether it be the good or the bad. I'm sorry I couldn't keep quite about it anymore." Kagome said weeping into her hands.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Kagome." He waiting for Kagome to look at him. He wiped away her tears with the edge of his shirt. "Don't be sorry." He said as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips causing Kagome to go still with shock. "I love you too." He caressed the side of Kagome's still frozen face. "You just surprised me thats all. I had no clue you felt that way." He said with a halfhearted laugh. "I have always loved you Kagome. I just didn't want to risk ruining our friendship and scaring you off." With that Kagome launched herself into Inuyashas arms and they both let out a happy laugh.

Later that night Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo and by lunch the next day the whole school knew about Kagome and Inuyasha.

_End flashback_

"Kikyo was so pissed." Kagome said with a laugh. Kagome got up and started walking. Soon she came to the picnic tables and Kagome sighed. "Not a good memory there."

_Flashback_

Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to sit down next to him. He had something hard to say. "Kagome I don't know how to say this but my family is moving." He said watching her every expression. Kagome's face was blank as she stared at him in shock obviously working the words over in her head to find some way that they'd make sense. "My father got a promotion to the head of the east branch but that includes moving and it's too good of an offer for dad to turn down." Inuyasha said as he continued to watch Kagome's face.

Kagome collapsed against Inuyasha's chest as she burst into tears. There was nothing she could say. She couldn't ask him to stay nor could she bid him well. Inuyasha held Kagome's trembling body close to his. "I love you Kagome. I promise I'll come back. Just wait for me alright?" He asked kissing Kagome's hair. Kagome nodded fiercely as she whispered that she'd wait forever for him.

_End flashback_

Kagome looked away as a tear slid down her face unbidden. "Enough of that." Kagome said looking away from the school. "Time for the real challenge Mom and Dad." She said setting her shoulders and walking away from the school

~*~ Hey its me again everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter my writing muse had run away and only just now is peeking its head out at me. Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter I had a hard time deciding how to transition into this chapter, but I like the way I've decided to do it. Please Read and Review. I love you all and I plan to have the next chapter out in a timely manner this time lol. I've already got it planned out so look forward to it. Some of Kagome's secrets will be revealed ;D ~*~


	4. Chapter 4

_~*~ I would like to take this chance to thank my beloved readers and those amazing people that choose to review my stories ~*~_

_So thank you! _

_Thank you: Freakshow1373, Marquisha, Smile-bestthingintheworld, Breeluv, and a special thank you to Fragile-love._

_You great people that review are the ones that push me to update quicker :)_

_With no further ado the chapter all you wonderful people have waited for. _

_Enjoy!_

__**Chapter 4**

Kagome took a deep breath as she viewed the once inviting stairs that lead to her family's shrine. Now it only looked like a test.

"Ma'am are you lost?" A young man asked from behind Kagome. He had snuck up on her while she was zoning out.

"Oh no I'm sorry I was just lost in thought." She said trying to sound polite but also dismissive. She looked the young man over he looked fifteen or sixteen and had a kind aura about him. 'He reminds me so much of Hojo' Kagome thought with a smile. "Can you tell me about the people who live here?" Kagome decided to ask. Might as well see if there were still stories about when she left this town.

"Well this is actually my families shrine." The boy said proudly. Kagome looked at him dumbfounded.

"Not to be rude but doesn't this shrine belong to the Higurashi family? At least it used to..." Kagome said looking up the stairs again.

"It still does. My mother and father own the place." the man paused for a second thinking about something. "My name is Souta Higurashi."

Kagome nodded trying to work out the situation. Outside of her parents she had no relatives let alone a Souta. "I'm Kag..." she cut herself off short. It would be bad if people knew she was in town. "Um just call me Kags."

"Alright Kags what would you like to know about the shrine?" Souta asked with an open look on his face.

"It's been ten years since I was last here." Kagome lied might as well see what Souta had to offer. "What has changed? I used to love this place when I was young." Kagome said letting a shred of her longing into her voice.

Souta blinked a second and scratched his head. "Wow thats a while." He said with an easygoing laugh. "Well I've only been here for the last seven years so I can't tell you much about before that." Kagome let a fraction of her curiosity show on her face. "I was adopted by the couple that own the shrine." He added more then willing to answer her every question. "They say that their child died." Souta said feeling sad for the couple he had come to love. Kagome winced internally at the comment.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said trying not to show how the offhand comment had hurt her. She started paying real attention to Souta for the first time. She was sorry he was an orphan and that her parents out of anyone had adopted him. Thats when it hit Kagome that she was speaking with her little brother. A little brother that knew nothing about her and thought she was dead. A little brother she didn't know she had but still her little brother.

"Don't be my parents died trying to save a young family's life." Souta smiled obviously proud of his parents. "I still wish that they were here but there are so many more meaningless ways to die that I can't help but feel proud that mine did something amazing." Souta paused for a second then motioned towards the shrine. "Why don't I show you around? Not much has changed over the years but I'm sure you'd like to see it." Kagome nodded slowly following him up the stairs.

Everything looked exactly as it had the day she had left except it had a more serene feeling about the place. After five minutes of wandering around the place Souta turned to Kagome. "Why don't I get my mom and dad? I'm sure they'd be able to tell you more then me and if you loved the place as much as you say then I'm sure they'd remember you." Souta said smiling. In some ways he reminded her of a happy go lucky puppy. By the time his words had registered in Kagome's mind he was already calling his parents names.

"No thats really not necessary. Really." Kagome said urgently. All of a sudden she wasn't ready for this confrontation. At that moment Kagome spotted a familiar face from around a corner. It had aged but that was the face of her mother who she had been close to all her childhood. She looked a little more warn down and fragile then she remembered but there was no mistaking her.

"What is it Souta?" She asked approaching her son not recognizing Kagome for the moment.

"This lady here wanted to ask about the shrine she says that she used to love this place when she was younger." Souta said motioning towards Kagome. The woman turned a smiling face on Kagome but after half a moment the smile disappeared completely replaced with a look of disgust. Not comprehending the change Souta continued on. "Her name is Kags she has been out of town for a long time."

"Leave this place immediately. You are not welcome here." Kagome's mom said in a cold tone as she glared daggers at Kagome. "You were told to never return!"

Kagome let out a sigh as she felt every slice of her mothers words. Yep just what she had expected when she came back. "Yes but things change." Kagome said removing her glasses. She looked into her mothers identical eyes that showed her nothing but icy hostility. There was no hint of the love that had once been there. No sign of the connection they had once shared.

"Nothing has changed!" Her mother roared.

"Mom calm down! Whats the matter?" Souta asked confused and distressed. He had never seen his mother irritated before let alone enraged like this. "I think I should call Dad."

"NO!" Both Kagome and her mom turned to Souta and yelled that at the same time. Souta visibly shrunk away from the twin hostile responses.

"Do not infect this place more with your presence. Leave and never return." Kagome's mother said in an icy tone to Kagome.

"No worries I'll just wait a few more years until you croak." Kagome said with a smug grin. A hand struck out and slapped her right across the creak causing Kagome's head to snap to the side. Kagome looked at her mother with a slightly shocked face. Even back then her mother had never slapped her. "Well thats new." She said with a chuckle as she rubbed the red spot on her cheek. When she had left a slap from her mother would be a crushing blow but now it was no more significant then a mosquito bite. "Mama bear grew claws."

"I needed to in order to protect my only child." she said motioning towards Souta an almost smug look in her eyes. Kagome winced a little at that.

"Well sorry to say but you're a shitty mother. You have no clue how to protect your child." Kagome said with as much ice and malice and pain in her voice as she could manage.

Souta stepped between his mother and Kagome. "That is enough." He said obviously pissed. "Who do you think you are to talk to my mother like that? She is a great mother!" He glared at Kagome.

"Why don't you ask Mother little brother?" Kagome said with a smug look on her face. Souta looked at Kagome with a confused look then over his shoulder at his mother. "Thats right I'm your big sister. The one YOUR mother said died. This witch of a mother kicked a defenseless child out for a crime she didn't commit. An innocent child." Kagome spat glaring daggers at the woman she had once called her mother.


	5. A note to the readers

_Due to what I'm planning for an upcoming chapter I have decided to change the rating on this story from **T to M**._

_When I started this story (what feels like forever ago) I had been debating adding a scene (and in how much detail) and have decided that it is needed for the story progression. For those of you that are uncomfortable with M rated work I will be writing a warning before I post the chapter. It will state that the up coming chapter will only be appropriate for mature audiences and will contain some possibly uncomfortable scenes. Other then that I will post at the beginning of the following chapter a sentence to explain the key point that had been missed in the previous chapter (for those of you uncomfortable with such things)._

_I'm not sure exactly how much longer it will be until I write this scene but I feel that it will be coming up soon._

_I thank all of you for reading this story. I'm putting my all into it and literally can't stop smiling when I think about how you people seem to like/love what I've completed of this story._

_Anyway! I hope to have the next chapter up quickly but my attention has been divided with my newest story A moment ._

_So I'll do what I can. Especially since I'm really fighting with how I want the next chapter to go and it just isn't flowing correctly in my head. **Sigh**_

_Oh well! I promise your next chapter will be up soon! _

_I hope you will all like it ._

_With Love your ~Demon Chibi_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome sighed as she leaned back into the plush seat of Kouga's car. Kouga tried to ask her a question but in response she turned up her music so loud even if Kouga hadn't been a demon he was sure he'd hear it. He let out a sigh and let her be. It was gonna be a long drive.

Kagome's mind went over what had happened after she revealed to Souta that she was his 'dead' sister. Souta had commenced to freak out while his mother proceeded to lie and say it wasn't true. His sister had been a good smart girl before she died. That this 'dirty slut' wasn't her daughter. Kagome had inwardly growled and shouted that she had no idea what Kagome had suffered through all because the people who were suppose to love and protect her had abandoned her at the drop of a hat. The woman glared at Kagome and proceeded to open her mouth with an obviously snide retort but before a sound could leave her mouth Kagome's phone rang. Leave it to Kouga to call at just the right moment to say he was back. Kagome quickly instructed him how to reach the shrine. The sooner she got out of this hell hole the better. While she waited she watched Souta argue with his mother while she kept shooting Kagome death glares. To be completely honest it was an amusing sight. Obviously Souta's mother had never had a true argument with the boy and stumbled for things to say in reply. Apparently his mother had told him _just_ enough about Kagome _before_ she 'died' that he doubted her lie. After a few minutes of watching them go back and forth she heard a honk and sighed in relief. Freedom of these people. To her distress Kouga had started coming up the stairs and was currently standing right behind her. Having caught a few words fly by Kouga wisely kept the heartfelt hello he had planned from escaping. He felt the icy glare from the woman who looked so much like Kagome she had to be her mother. Quickly assessing the situation he wrapped a protective arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to himself and farther away from the others. Kagome mentally shook off the act as some demon protective instinct and assumed Kouga wasn't fully aware of his action.

Souta looked at Kouga curiously. The boy looked kind enough and didn't hold the same unwelcoming icy glare the woman did so he decided to introduce himself and the two shook hands. Or at least they tried to. The moment they reached for each others hands the woman snatched the boys hand away and sent an almost lethal glare at Kouga. The boy obviously not pleased with the woman's reaction gave Kouga an apologetic look.

"Kouga lets get out of here. I think we've overstayed our welcome." Kagome said giving the woman an icy glare.

"You'd have to be welcome in the first place to over stay it!" The woman had hissed back at Kagome.

Kagome proceeded to ignore the woman. "Souta." She said turning towards him and let her eyes soften and some warmth seep into them. "If they _ever_ do what they did to me to you …." she paused considering her words carefully "or if you just want to talk or I don't know something feel free to look me up. I'm listed under Kagome Higurashi." She said awkwardly as she pulled her sunglasses back on. For some reason beyond Kagome's understanding she kept a land line at her home listed under her birth name (which she didn't go by anymore) just so she'd have a listed number. She supposed it was due to some masochistic side of hers that wished that by some miracle her parents would realize how horribly wrong they had been and wanted to try to reconnect with her. She knew it was never going to happen and today proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Though at the same time Kagome was glad that she had the line because it meant a possible connection to her brother. All Kagome's life she had wanted a sibling and now she felt like she had to protect him from the people who had abandoned her to a world she had been too young to understand. She let out a sigh and turned her music up even louder hoping to drown out the rest of her thoughts.

~Meanwhile~

"Inuyasha I think you might have been imagining things." Miroku said to his friend as they took their now usual seats at the back of the room. "We have been back here every night since you thought you saw Kagome and the other girl has performed but no Kagome." Miroku picked up his drink and sighed. It was no use Inuyasha had become obsessed with tracking down Kagome. Supposedly he had looked up her phone number and found a local listing for a Kagome Higurashi. That didn't surprise Miroku a good number of the people from their area had moved here. Her having a local number didn't mean that she had to have been the girl they had seen before.

Miroku let out a sigh. He had called a few of his old friends including Hojo to ask about what had happened to Kagome after Inuyasha had left. Since Miroku had graduated a year ahead of them he had been away at college when everything happened. No one had anything good to say and no one was able to give him very many details. Apparently she had disappeared for a month then no one was able to give him a straight answer. Some said she got kicked out of her home and she left town while others say she died. Just because Inuyasha had found _A_ Kagome Higurashi didn't mean it was their Kagome.

Inuyasha got up and said he was going to get another drink. He gave Miroku a cold look and Miroku just smiled he had no plans of getting in trouble tonight. Satisfied Inuyasha headed over to the bar and ordered his drink.

"Can I get my usual?" a voice behind Inuyasha asked and he turned to look at the person and froze. It was the woman who had danced with Kagome.

"Excuse me." Inuyasha said drawing the woman's attention. She looked at him with an measured look and apparently he failed something on her list because she turned her attention back to the bartender without a word. "I wanted to ask..." The woman cut him off.

"I don't do private shows." The icy tone of her voice left no room for argument.

"No no I'm sorry that's not what I wanted to ask." Inuyasha said quickly. The woman turned her attention back to him for a split second then looked back to the barkeeper. "I wanted to know if by chance that girl you were dancing with ..."

"She doesn't do private shows either." The girl snarled.

"Oh just shut up and let me finish my sentence." Inuyasha snapped. "Do I really come off as the type that is only interested in that?" Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"Every guy in here is 'the type of guy only interested in that' as you put it." Sango snarled as she picked up her drink.

Inuyasha ignored her comment. "I just want to know if the girl's name was Kagome." He said finally finishing his sentence. Sango's eyes snapped towards Inuyasha. Out of everything she had expected him to say that had not been on the list.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked slowly.

"I think she might be a girl I used to know." He said trying to keep it simple. She didn't need to know that he thought that the love of his life might have somehow ended up in a place like this.

Sango slowly reassessed Inuyasha. "What's your name?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"Inuyasha. You?"

"Sango." She said absently as she tried to remember if Kagome had ever mentioned an Inuyasha. Her eyes widened fractionally as she looked him over and she noticed his signature necklace. "Nope her name wasn't Kagome. Sorry." She said as she quickly retreated.

Inuyasha watched her leave. He had noticed the moment of recognition and how her eyes at widened. She was hiding something.

Once Sango was backstage she put down her drink and sagged into a chair. "Crap. Kagome what do you want me to do?" She asked the empty air.

~_Flashback_~

"Hey Kagome cute tattoo." Sango said absently as she watched Kagome get changed. "Can I look at it closer?" She asked and when Kagome nodded Sango approached her. It was adorable. It was of a white dog with a beaded necklace sitting on a heart. Sango moved back so Kagome could finish getting dressed. "Tell me about it." Sango said with a smile. A tattoo like that must have some sort of story.

"Well..." Kagome said and proceeded to tell Sango all about high school and Inuyasha. "But I was a different person then." She said with a note of finality to her voice.

"What if you met him again now?" Sango asked not giving up.

The look that crossed Kagome's face made Sango wince and regret asking. "I never want him to see me again. I want him to remember me as the girl I was when he knew me." With that Kagome walked out of the room. Sango sighed feeling sorry for having asked about the tattoo at all.

~_end flashback_~

_~*~Yay! Another chapter down and a LOT faster then I had thought. I'm just cranking these babies out :D_

_Anyway after posting that Note I had a burst of inspiration and off I went to write. So here you go my lovely readers :3_

_I realized half way through the chapter that I had been giving Inuyasha very little love since the first chapter and it was about time to give him a little attention. So tada here's our inu boy lol _

_Anyway_

_I hope you all like it because this time I really have no idea what I plan to do with the next chapter ^_^;_

_So on that note enjoy. R&R and I will see all of you next time!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Kouga we need to talk." Sango said as she entered Kouga's office without knocking ignoring the fact he was on the phone. At the tone of her voice Kouga looked up annoyed. He had just been having a rather irritating conversation with Ayame and wasn't in the mood for other peoples shit. With a growl he told Ayame he was busy and had to get back to work then hung up.

"This had better be important." Kouga said as he leaned back in his chair.

"We've got a problem." Sango said as she took a seat. "A man has been coming here every night for the last week and harassing me and other girls about Kagome." Kouga sat up and motioned for Sango to continue. "By the sounds of it he used to know Kagome." Sango struggled for a moment as she tried to come up with the best way to put what she wanted to say. "I haven't told Kagome about him but I know for a fact that he is no one Kagome wants to ever see again."

"An ex boyfriend?" Kouga asked absently. It was a common story. Ex boyfriends would show up all the time and harass his girls. "I'll inform the staff to watch for him. Just write down his description so I can add it to the list." Kouga sighed that list was getting longer by the day. "Unless you believe he's a threat...?" Kouga asked trailing off.

"No I don't believe he is. I think he just wants to talk to Kagome but ..." Sango looked away as she tried to think. "Once a long time ago Kagome told me about him. When I asked if she'd ever want to see him again I cant even describe the look on her face. I have never seen her look so ..." Sango trailed off not knowing how to describe what she wanted to say as she looked at Kouga. If Sango was this worked up it must be something serious. Having come to a decision Kouga sighed.

"Send Kagome in." Kouga said as a dismissal to Sango. Getting up Sango nodded.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said once she reached their dressing room. Kagome had just put her bag down and was about to change into her outfit for the night. "Kouga wants to see you in his office."

"Ok I'll go after I change." Kagome said absently.

"He wants to see you now." Sango said pointedly. Kagome looked at Sango a little surprised. Kagome said ok and left for his office.

"Boss? You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked while she knocked on Kouga's office door. She heard him say come in so she did and took a seat.

"You'll be taking a few days off." Kouga said looking squarely at Kagome. When Kagome opened her mouth Kouga raised a hand to shush her. "Starting now. No complaints. We have a situation. A gentleman has been visiting the club and harassing people about you. So until we get this little problem dealt with you will be on vacation." Kouga paused. "Its for your own good. Also I want you to stay with a friend for a while. He supposedly isn't dangerous but I don't want to take any chances. You are our star after all." Kouga said with an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Is it anyone I know?" Kagome asked curiously. This had only happened once to her before and for Kouga to be telling her to take time off this had to be bad.

Kouga passed while he considered his answer. "By the sounds of it the man could be an ex boyfriend or maybe just an overzealous fan." Kouga said deciding it wouldn't hurt to be honest. "It's normally the ones that seem the most harmless that you need to watch."

"What does this man look like?" Kagome asked suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Not important." Kouga said giving Kagome a final look. "Now get your stuff and go to a friend's house. I'll call your cell when this clears up." Kagome gave Kouga an irritated look but left the office without saying another word.

"Sango I'm heading out." Kagome said as she pulled her keys out of her coat pocket. "Are you sure it's alright for me to crash at your place for a while?" Kagome asked uneasily as she watched Sango put on the last of her make up.

"Of course I don't mind." Sango said smiling at Kagome through the mirror. "You've grown to be like a sister to me. What's mine is yours." Sango said with a laugh that Kagome joined in on.

"Alright." Kagome said with a sigh. "I guess I'll be going then." Once she left the dressing room Kagome came to a decision and ducked into the next free room. She quickly dug through the costumes and wigs that littered the room. All the stuff they had in there could fully supply a theater. With a satisfied smirk Kagome pulled on a light blond wig that was cut to barely come to her shoulders. She also grabbed some fake piercings and make up. After a few minutes Kagome was pleased with how she looked. Quickly she changed into some baggy bondage pants and a tight tank top. To Kagome's dismay the top was bright red. Red was the one color Kagome hated wearing most but it would throw off anyone that was looking for her.

Silently Kagome slid out of the room and out to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked looking Kagome over. "The usual?" He asked with a smirk that caused Kagome to sigh.

"How'd you know?" she asked as she watched him mix her favorite drink.

"Hon I've known you for years. I'd be able to recognize you no matter what you wore." The bartender handed her her drink. "Besides aren't you supposed to be hiding at home?"

"If you know me so well then why do you think I'm here?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Because you never do what people tell you to do without a fight. Plus your curious." He said leaning on the bar.

"So you know what my next question will be then?"

"Yeah. What does he look like? What has he been asking about? Why does he want to find you?" He said with a smirk as he walked off to help another customer.

"Hey bartender." A voice behind Kagome called. The sound of the voice made a shiver run up Kagome's spine and for her to freeze in place. "Can I get a beer?"

The bartender eyed the man but nodded. Once he handed the man the drink he stayed planted in front of him and momentarily ignored the few people that were trying to get his attention. "Once you finish that drink you need to leave." He said with an icy tone.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong." The man said obviously irritated.

"You've been harassing the girls here." He said giving the man a hard look. "Honey would you mind getting me some more vodka from the cellar?" He asked barely shifting his eyes in Kagome's direction. Kagome nodded quickly and all but ran towards the cellar door. Once the door closed behind her she collapsed onto the floor.

"Why?" Kagome whispered as a tear started to travel down her cheek. "Why here? Why now?" Within moments she was drowning in body shaking sobs. Somehow hearing his voice and just feeling his presence had brought back all the pain she had suffered over the years. "Inuyasha why?" she whispered as her voice broke around another sob.

"Hey Kagome you alright?" she heard as the door behind her opened a little and the bartender came in. "I was afraid this was gonna happen." He sighed as he rubbed the girls back soothingly. After a few minutes Kagome's sobs stopped. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked as he looked her over. Working here he had seen every sort of situation and he had grown to care for all the girls like family. Though Kagome was special. In trying to push everyone away and stay distant she had wormed her way into everyones hearts especially his.

"I'll be fine." She said blowing her nose.

"Now you know why everyone wanted you to leave immediately so as not to come face to face with him." He said giving her a disapproving look.

"You know me." Kagome said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Lets get you out of here." He said after a moment. After quickly checking her make up in a mirror Kagome nodded and followed him out of the cellar. "Take care of yourself." He said giving her a reassuring hug before pushing her out the front door. Kagome gave him a weak wave and headed towards her car.

"Hey. Do you work here?" A voice behind Kagome asked. "I was wondering if you knew a girl named Kagome that works here? Everyone I've spoken to says that no one by that name works here but I know I saw her." Inuyasha sighed as he scratched the back of his head. When he had seen the blond girl head towards the parking lot he had decided to take a detour from his car to talk to her. "I swear I'm not a creeper or anything. I just used to be very close to Kagome and I'm worried about her." He said softly as he waited for the girl to turn to face him.

"If everyone here has told you the same thing then why do you think I'd be able to tell you differently?" Kagome asked softly as she tried to disguise her voice a little. At this moment she was thankful her voice had changed quite a bit since she had known Inuyasha. Back then it had been light and musical now it was slightly lower with a sultry edge to it from all the abuse her voice had gone through.

"You strike me as someone that will tell me the truth." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"You don't even know me." Kagome said turning to glare at Inuyasha. "The Kagome you're looking for isn't here." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a cold glare. It was true the Kagome that Inuyasha was looking for had died a long time ago. The girl before him was just a husk of what she used to be.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a considerate look. "What's your name?" He asked looking her over slowly.

"Iris." Kagome said automatically. She had gone by that name for a few years when she was younger. She turned to go.

"You aren't curious in the slightest what my name is?" Inuyasha asked as he followed Kagome.

"It's easy to guess who you are." Kagome said as she reached her car. "You're Inuyasha the guy that's been harassing everyone here."

"Why are you running away from me?" Inuyasha asked as he watched every nervous move Kagome made. "You reek of fear." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome freeze. "Since I first spoke at the bar you have reeked of fear and sadness. Why do I scare you so much?" Inuyasha asked moving closer to Kagome.

"You're a half-demon I've got every reason to be afraid of you." Kagome hissed as she spun on Inuyasha. As soon as she saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes Kagome knew she had made a grave mistake.

"You do know Kagome." Inuyasha said as he trapped Kagome between himself and the car door. "Only my close friends and Kagome know I'm not a full demon. Where is she? Why wont anyone let me see her?" He asked more forcefully.

"She doesn't want to see you!" Kagome yelled having finally snapped. "She never wants to see you again." Kagome said as she glared heated daggers at Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked softly. Of all the things he had expected he hadn't expected to hear that she didn't want to see him.

"If you don't know why then you have no right to see Kagome." Kagome said as she shoved Inuyasha away from herself and pried her door open. "The Kagome you know is dead. Never return. She wants nothing to do with you." With a pause Kagome looked at the lost looking demon and sighed. "She wants you to remember her as she was when you were in love." Not waiting a second longer Kagome slid into her car and flew out of the parking lot without looking back.

~*~So another chapter for all of you :D

I hope you all like the newest chapter. I know not a lot going on but I promise things will start happening soon!

Anyway as always Read and Review!

I thrive off of your reviews! :3 (And you know you want me to thrive ;) Me thriving means you get chapters faster lol)

Until next time! Take care and Enjoy!

P.S. Since I seemed to have completely forgot about it *cough* Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! :D


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Hey!" Miroku yelled at the spacing out demon next to him. "Seriously Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" He had spent the entire morning trying to snap Inuyasha out of his depressed daze. Inuyasha refused to tell Miroku what was bothering him though and Miroku was loosing his patience with the mopey demon. "Woh! Man watch where ..." Miroku winced as Inuyasha walked right into a wall. "Yeah you're not gonna tell me nothing is wrong." Miroku said as he reached a hand down to help haul Inuyasha off his ass.

"I spoke with a girl at the club last night." Inuyasha said with a sigh finally giving in. Miroku rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid enough to not know it was related to Kagome in some way. "She told me that the Kagome I used to know was long gone." Inuyasha spoke as he looked off in a daze. "Apparently Kagome is there. She knows I'm looking for her and she never wants me to see her again." Inuyasha whispered still thrown off every time he thought of it.

Miroku thought about what Inuyasha had said. "Well if I know Kagome as well as I thought I did way back that sounds just like her." Inuyasha shot Miroku a glare. "No listen me out!" Miroku said hastily as he continued on. "Something happened to Kagome. I can't find out what but something bad. The only common details anyone has for me is that about two or three months after you moved Kagome disappeared for a month. Everyone assumed she had run away to visit you. When she returned things were different. They assumed you had broken her heart cause you had moved on or something. Anyway the night after she returned she disappeared again never to be seen again. Some people say she ran away while others say that she got into an accident and died." Miroku said deep in thought. "If something had happened causing her to drastically change then that would explain why she wouldn't want the man she used to love seeing her."

After a while of them both standing in silence deep in their own thoughts Inuyasha came to a decision. "I need to speak with this Iris girl again." Then he let out a sigh. Due to the heavy mixture of smells that permeated the building he hadn't gotten a clear scent of her. "How do humans find someone?" He asked looking over at Miroku seriously.

Miroku just stared at Inuyasha dumbfounded.

~Kagome~

Kagome let out a sigh as she let her body fall onto Sango's mattress. She didn't like being cooped up it made her antsy. "Sango I'm gonna head over to my apartment for a little bit to grab some extra clothes." She called out to Sango who at that moment was hoping around trying to fasten her new shorts.

"Wait a second and I'll come with you." Sango managed between gritted teeth. After a moment she let out a sound of triumph. "I swear I just bought these a few days ago. They must have shrunk in the wash." Sango said as she glared at the new shorts. Oh well they made her ass look amazing so it was worth it. Quickly she pulled on a pair of shoes and both girls headed to Kagome's apartment.

Kagome let out a sigh of contentment. She loved being in her apartment. It was her ultimate haven away from everything. She glanced over at her always empty message machine and almost fell over in shock. There blinking on the machine was a bright red number one. "I've got a message." Kagome whispered shock evident in her voice. Sango looked at her confused.

"So? What's so special about a message?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome walk over to the machine and hit the play button.

"I never get messages." Kagome whispered as she listened to the message start.

"Hey. Um this is Souta." A boys voice flowed out of the machine. He sounded obviously nervous to be calling. "I've got a few days off from school coming up and I was wondering if I could visit you so we could I don't know get to know each other?" The boy halted sounding like he was at a loss for words. "So give me a call before this Saturday if you're interested alright? That way I can give mom and dad an excuse for where I'm going to go." He said with a slight chuckle. "Anyway my cellphone number is ..." Kagome bolted for the notepad near the phone and quickly wrote the number down as she fell on her ass. Sango watched Kagome with amusement.

"So who's Souta?" Sango asked once Kagome was done writing. Ignoring Sango Kagome quickly picked up the phone and started dialing the phone number. "Obviously someone important." Sango said to herself as she watched Kagome.

"Hello?" Souta said picking up the phone.

"Souta? It's Kagome." Kagome said all of a sudden nervous. "I got your call. I've actually got a few day's off work right now so I would love to meet up." She said carefully holding the phone as if it would break.

"Really?" Souta asked happily into the phone. "I was worried you wouldn't call me back to be honest." Souta said honestly into the phone. "After you left things kind of exploded around here. I've never seem mom and dad like that. They were both outraged and arguing about calling the cops and getting a restraining order."

"I'm not surprised." Kagome said letting out a small malicious laugh. "That sounds just like something they would do."

"Kagome." Souta paused for a moment and sighed. "They aren't bad people. Trust me I've been around bad parents. The foster parents I had before I was adopted were drug dealers and abusive. Mom and dad are just strict and don't know how to correctly deal with anything that doesn't conform to their little world." Souta said carefully. He loved his new parents and hated to see so much hate between them and their first child. "What happened between you anyway?"

"It's a long story but I'll tell you sometime." Kagome said trailing off. "Take my cellphone number. Give me a call when you're about ready and I'll pick you up alright?" Kagome said as she gave him her cell number and repeated it just to make sure he got it right. "I'm gonna be away from home for the next few days so you won't be able to catch me at home." Souta promised to give her a call and they both hung up.

"So Kagome … who's Souta?" Sango asked pausing in the middle of her sentence until Kagome looked at her.

"Oh. Um." Kagome looked at Sango nervously for a moment. Then with a childish look answered. "The little brother I didn't know I had?"

Sango looked at her quizzically until Kagome launched into the full story about her trip back to her hometown.

~*checks off another chapter*~

Not bad if I do say so myself. My little muse is in overdrive this weekend!

Updated A moment, updated Innocents (twice including this), and JUST this morning wrote/posted **FOUR** count them four one-shot song fics (check them out!)!

So hope that holds you all over for a little while anyway lol.

I hope to get on a regular schedule with updating every week but we will see what happens! ^_^

Read and Review!

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Inuyasha let out an irritated growl. This was definitely the last time he was asking Miroku for help finding someone. After a few days of running around in circles all Miroku had for Inuyasha was that Iris wasn't the girls actual name. So now he was left acting like a stalker sitting in his car outside of the club waiting to see if he saw the girl. After meeting Iris he had tried to enter the club the next night only to get thrown out and threatened. He let out a bored sigh. This was getting him no where.

"Hey Inuyasha any luck?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha walked into work the next morning with a loud yawn. Miroku let out an 'eep' when Inuyasha turned and gave him one of his best glares. He quickly shut up and got out of the irritated half-demon's way. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Miroku whispered to himself and jumped when he heard a threatening growl from where Inuyasha stood a few yards away.

"Morning Inuyasha." A young woman greeted him happily. He merely nodded as he headed towards the office coffee pots. He normally didn't drink the stuff but his lack of sleep was really starting to catch up with him. "Tried to find her again last night huh?" She asked with obvious concern in her voice. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked tentatively as she leaned against the counter that held the sugar and cream.

"What is it?" He asked already dreading what was about to come.

"Why are you trying to find this Iris girl?" She paused and considered her question for a moment. "For that matter what's so special about this Kagome?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he picked up his coffee and headed to his office with her following closely behind. "Iris can help me find Kagome willing or not." He said as he sat down. "As far as Kagome goes..." Inuyasha let his sentence trail off as he looked out his window with an obvious longing in his eyes. "I never got over her. To this day I still love her." He said softly. "I don't understand what's changed to cause her to hate me so. What could have happened to the girl I love?"

"I'm sure there's a good reason she is acting the way she is." The girl said with a reassuring smile. "Maybe she still has feelings for you." Inuyasha gave her a doubtful look. "No listen me out." She said quickly. "I know that if it was me and an old boyfriend showed up that I still had feelings for I'd hide. Especially if I was involved with someone else. Telling from the look in your eyes when you think about her I can tell you were serious about her. So maybe she was just as serious and is scared you wont love who she is now." She said then hurried off cause she heard her name being called. Inuyasha gave her a considering look as she left and ended up rolling over what she had to say in his head for the rest of the day.

By the time the work day had ended Inuyasha had come to a decision. He wasn't going to quit until he heard from Kagome's lips that she wanted nothing to do with him. Until that happened he wouldn't be satisfied. Even if she said she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him he wanted to hear it from her.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said to the spacing out man. It was time to get off and the half-demon had been in a zoned out state for the last hour. Once Inuyasha snapped out of it he followed Miroku out of the building. "You've been deep in thought today." Miroku said cautiously.

"I've had a lot to think about." Inuyasha said.

"I was thinking also." Miroku said as he fished out his keys. "Instead of watching the club why don't you look up the address that goes with the phone number you found a few weeks back." Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he'd grown a second head. "You've completely forgotten haven't you?"

"Yeah kinda." Inuyasha said with a with a blank look on his face. How could he have forgotten something so obvious?

"See and that's why you'll never be a good stalker you didn't even think of the most obvious thing. Find Kagome's address and eventually she should go back there." Miroku said with a mischievous look as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Since you'll probably have trouble finding it I looked it up for you." Inuyasha all but jumped at the slip of paper Miroku produced causing him to laugh. Inuyasha gave Miroku a quick thanks and hurried to his car.

After leaving the parking lot Inuyasha looked at the slip and was surprised to see that it was almost within walking distance to his. 'All this time Kagome has been so close.' He couldn't help thinking to himself as he drove to the address.

~Kagome~

"I can't believe you have to go back already. It feels like I just picked you up yesterday." Kagome said with a sigh as she grabbed her and Souta's food. A few days ago she had borrowed Sango's car and went to pick up Souta. To her amazement it had felt like she had known Souta her whole life from the moment she picked him up. She had expected it to be awkward but maybe it was his happy go lucky attitude that made it easy. "I am so glad we had this time to get to know each other." She said happily as she handed him his soda and they left the fast food place.

"I know what you mean." Souta said happily. He had had a lot of fun the last few days with Kagome. After her visit to the family shrine he had been unsure of what to expect when he had called her but now he was glad he had. She had turned out to be an amazing person and he was happy to have her as a big sister. Probably almost as happy as Kagome was to have him as her little brother. "How about a movie?" He asked as they walked back towards Kagome's apartment and munched on french fries.

"Sure." Kagome said brightly. "There's a movie rental place just down the street from my apartment." They spent the rest of the walk happily arguing on which genre of movie to rent.

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha let out a nervous sigh as he waited in his car. If waiting outside a strip club didn't look suspicious this definitely did. He had just been lucky that no cops had questioned him yet. After about an hour of waiting Inuyasha was floored by what he saw. There she was. Kagome had only grown more beautiful since high school. His fingers twitched to hold her again but Inuyasha controlled himself as he watched. He then noticed the boy she was happily chatting with. Inuyasha hadn't ever seen the boy before but him and Kagome looked rather close. They appeared to be arguing about a movie. By the sounds of it Kagome had won picking the movie and the boy was whining jokingly about the choice.

"Who knew you could be so whiny?" Kagome said with a laugh as she ruffled Souta's hair.

"Hey it's what boys are suppose to do when they're being spoiled by their sisters right? I have years of spoiling to catch up on." Souta said with a huge grin. Kagome only laughed in response as she fished out her keys.

'Brother?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he listened in on their conversation. 'Kagome doesn't have a brother. Even though she always wanted one she was an only child.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the pair. He sniffed the air through his open window as the wind brought their scents to him. Just from the smell he could tell they weren't actually related. 'So how can that be?' He thought as he watched the two.

Once the pair entered the apartment Inuyasha pulled out his phone and dialed Miroku's number. "It's her." Inuyasha said the moment Miroku picked up his phone.

"You're kidding." Miroku said into the phone surprised at how quickly he had found her.

"No I'm telling you it's her." Inuyasha said as he looked up at the apartment building and noticed Souta's figure open a window and made a mental note that that must be where Kagome's apartment was. "The only thing is she had a guy with her." Inuyasha said as he looked the boy over again. Miroku was about to open his mouth to tell his friend how sorry he was but Inuyasha cut him off. "By the sounds of it the boy is Kagome's little brother. Kagome doesn't have a little brother though and they didn't smell alike at all." He said letting his confusion permeate his voice.

Miroku blinked in surprise. Of all the things he had expected to hear that had not been on the list. "Well Inuyasha her parents could have adopted a kid after you left town." Miroku said thoughtfully. "From what I remember Kagome's parents always wanted to have a second kid but since Kagome's mother was unable to bear anymore children they didn't." Inuyasha thought for a moment and decided that it was possible. The thought of adoption hadn't even occurred to him but that would explain everything easily.

"How did you know Kagome's mother was unable to bear children?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well even though you tend not to listen to people when you're bored I do. Kagome told us once when we were over at her place." Miroku said feeling slightly exasperated. It seemed like he was always reminding Inuyasha of stuff he should know. "Seriously people think you're the smart one?" Miroku asked with a sigh.

"Hey I got the business smarts." Inuyasha said with obvious pride. Even though he could be a little oblivious when it came to the world at large when it came to business he could out do anyone. Within a week he could take a failing business and make it flourish. "You're just good with everything else. Its one of the reasons we make such a good team." Inuyasha said with a grin.

Miroku could feel the grin through the phone and couldn't help but laugh. They did make a good team he'd give Inuyasha that.

~Kagome~

"Kagome..." Souta said cautiously as he looked out the window.

"What's up?" Kagome asked as she set the TV up to play the movie they had rented.

"I might be imagining it but I think that guy down there is watching us." Souta said as he glanced out the window. While they had been approaching Kagome's apartment he had noticed the man watching them with obvious interest, but Souta had brushed it off. Kagome was beautiful and Souta had gotten used to the random guys stares as they checked her out while they were out but this felt different.

Kagome looked at Souta for a moment then cautiously moved towards another window and peaked out. She mentally swore when she saw Inuyasha. 'How did he find my address?' She thought to herself as she ducked away from the window. 'He's so obvious. Doesn't he realize that if he's going to stalk me he should be a little less well obvious about it?' She ranted in her head as she picked up her cell phone. She motioned for Souta to move away from the window.

"Do you know him Kagome?" He asked as he did as she asked. She didn't answer him as she started dialing a number.

"Yes?" A voice on the other end of the line said sleepily.

"I've got a problem." Kagome said into the phone as she heard sheets rustle.

"What is it?"

"He's outside my apartment." Kagome said into the phone with an obviously irritated tone.

"Wait! What?" Kouga asked as he bolted upright. He had given Kagome his private number in case something happened but he hadn't really expected to hear from her. "I'll get some people over there immediately. Has he done anything?"

"No he's just sitting in his car watching my apartment." Kagome said sounding calmer then she necessarily felt.

"Call me if that changes or call the police." Kouga said as he hung up. Kouga had worked till the late hours of the morning and had been hoping to get a good hour more of sleep but that wasn't gonna happen now. He quickly called up a few people and got dressed as he went. Something had to be done and Kouga was done being nice.

~So here's another chapter :3

Uh oh what will happen to Inuyasha now? O.O

Lol anyway I hope you all like this latest chapter.

Please Read and Review. I'll work on getting you all the next chapter :)

Until next time enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9

_****__Ok so I'd like to take this chance to thank everyone for their reviews (I read them all *cough* multiple times lol). I'm gonna try from now on to keep up and respond to them. Anyway so I got inspired to write this this morning and considering where I left all you off last chapter decided to get you this one as soon as possible. So tada! I know a lot of you are getting upset and annoyed at the little game Kagome and Inuyasha have been playing but trust me its needed for what I'm planning. _

_So with no further ado... ENJOY! :)_

_**Chapter 9**_

Souta looked up from the movie when he heard a noise. "What was that?" He asked as he looked over at the window.

"I didn't hear anything." Kagome said not looking at Souta.

Souta frowned. Kagome was thoroughly engrossed in the movie while he was slightly bored and could barely hold back laughter at certain ridiculously stupid (in his opinion) parts. He got up and walked over to the window to see if he could find the source of the sound. When Souta got to the window he froze. "Kagome..." He whispered.

"What?" She asked not really paying attention.

"You need to come here." When she didn't respond or move he walked over and hit the pause button. "We need to call the cops." He said as he glanced back out the window. That line caught Kagome's full attention and she walked over to the window to take a look herself.

"Shit..." She whispered as she was frozen by what she saw. Apparently Kouga had gone all out. He had somehow assembled four cars worth of people and they were currently surrounding Inuyasha's car. When she saw someone roughly pull Inuyasha out of his car and slam him against the side of his car she bolted for the door.

"Be careful Kagome!" Souta called after her as he quickly found her phone and started dialing the cops.

"Kouga!" She screamed when she reached the group. "Stop this!" She winced when a fist came into contact with Inuyasha's torso and she could swear she heard a bone crack. "STOP!" She screamed louder as she pushed her way through the group and towards Inuyasha. Everyone there recognized her and let her pass without so much as a word. She finally reached the middle of the group and did her best to push the muscle head, currently beating up Inuyasha, off of him. "Kouga!" She cried when she spotted him a few feet away. She was unable to make the man move at all and she winced again as she heard him hit Inuyasha again. "This isn't what I wanted! Make him stop! PLEASE!" Kagome cried as she ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"You wanted my help Kagome and we've tried to be nice to him. We've given him more chances then we'd give other people." He said looking down at her tear filled eyes. He paused then let out a sigh. "Stop." He said looking at the man holding Inuyasha. When he heard Kouga he stopped immediately. "Are you sure? If you stop me now I wont be helping again." Kouga said looking into Kagome's eyes. She nodded quickly having never felt so sure in her life. She hadn't wanted this. All she had wanted was for Kouga to scare him off not send him to the intensive care unit in the hospital. "Alright." He said letting a hand rest on Kagome's head and gently ruffle her hair. "Everyone lets go." He said and watched as everyone filed back into the cars and all but one left. "Just don't regret your choice Kagome." He said as he headed towards his car and left. Once he was gone Kagome ran over to Inuyasha who unable to hold his own weight had collapsed to the ground.

"Inuyasha?" She asked cautiously as she tried to reposition him in a way that wouldn't hurt him. "Oh my god what have I done?" She asked no one in particular as she let her tears fall.

A few minutes later the cops that Souta had called arrived along with an ambulance. The ambulance took Inuyasha away while the cops questioned Kagome. While they were questioning her Souta came down and Kagome wrapped her arm around Souta and held him for her own moral support. He let her and couldn't help feeling a little bad for her. Even though she had inadvertently caused this she was shaking uncontrollably. From the time he had spent with her he had been starting to believe that nothing could cause this type of reaction out of her. It made Souta wonder what was so special about this guy. After about ten minutes the cop who they were talking to offered to give them a lift to the hospital to see, who he assumed was Kagome's boyfriend, since it was on his way back to the station. Kagome thanked him and Souta followed her as she got into the cruiser.

Once they reached the hospital Kagome thanked the cop for the ride and hurried in to look for Inuyasha. Souta looked at the concern on Kagome's face and not being able to hold his curiosity any longer finally broke down and asked. "Kagome who is this guy?"

Not even paying attention as she looked for someone that could help she answered him "Inuyasha he's my boyfriend." After about twenty seconds she realized what she had said. "I mean former boyfriend. Way former." Kagome said quickly as she finally spotted someone that could help. After a few minutes of chatting with the man Kagome had found they were told Inuyasha was currently being treated and they would have to wait. About an hour later the man returned and led them to a private room on the other end of the hospital.

"He just started to wake up. Due to the surgery he's a little groggy and you won't be able to stay long. He's lucky he's got some demon blood in him." The man said as he motioned towards Inuyasha's door. "If he didn't he would have died before reaching the hospital." Kagome looked at him with obvious shock on her face. He had looked bad but it hadn't looked that bad. "There was some internal damage. I can't tell you how extensive the damage was considering his demon blood had already gone into effect to repair the damage. All I can tell you is he's lucky." The man said with a gently sincere smile. He saw so many people come through those doors and end up dead that it was reassuring every time he saw one person get to walk away.

Kagome thanked him and entered the room with Souta. Kagome unconsciously gasped when she saw the state he was in. He looked like hell. "Oh Inuyasha." She whispered. "I am so sorry." Kagome's legs collapsed under neither her but thankfully Souta managed to grab her in time to help her over to a nearby chair.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he groggily turned his head towards her. His ears swiveled madly trying to pick up every sound she made. He sniffed tentatively and almost groaned when her scent hit his nose. It had been so long since he had been enveloped in that sweet scent and how he had missed it.

"Yeah it's me Inuyasha." She said as she came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Kagome let another tear slide down her face as she looked him over some more. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean for this to happen. All I wanted was for them to scare you away not … _this_." She said as she started to get choked up with tears.

"It's alright Kagome I believe you." He said as he raised his hand and took hers gently. "Remember I always did know when you were lying to me." He said letting out a painful sounding chuckle. He let his eyes slide to Souta who was standing off to the side awkwardly. "As you probably know by now my name is Inuyasha." He said raising his other hand, that wasn't holding Kagome's, to shake his.

"I'm Souta, Kagome's brother." Souta said shaking Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked over Souta and approved of what he saw. Souta looked like a kindhearted gentle boy who reminded him a lot of Hojo from high school.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome paused and reconsidered asking her question. Inuyasha squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Why have you been looking for me? I didn't want to see you." Kagome asked not meeting Inuyasha's eyes. "I told you that. Why couldn't you let it go?"

"How could I let you go again when you were so close?" Inuyasha asked squeezing her hand. He paused for a moment when her wording crossed his mind as odd. "What do you mean by 'I told you that.'?"

Kagome mentally swore. She hadn't meant to say that to him. "I mean I told Sango and Iris to tell you that I didn't want to see you." Kagome said after thinking for a quick second.

"Lie." Inuyasha said pleased that he hadn't lost his knack for reading her. "Try again." He said with a smirk.

Kagome mentally groaned yep he was still able to read her like a book. After a few moments in silence Kagome let out a defeated sigh. "I was in disguise. I am Iris. For a short time I went by that name." Kagome said not going into specifics about why she had gone by a different name.

"Wow." Inuyasha whispered with a chuckle. "To think I've been trying to track down Iris for more information on you and lone and behold you are Iris."

"I was surprised you hadn't realized immediately that it was me." Kagome said truthfully a little hurt that the guy who had used to love her more then anything hadn't been able to recognize her.

"It's been a long time and you've changed Kagome." He said with a sigh. "Doesn't help that place wreaks so I can't get a clear scent on anyone." Inuyasha growled to himself which caused Kagome to giggle. She knew just how much he hated it when his sense of smell was messed with.

"Excuse me." An attendant said politely as she popped her head into the room. "It's time for you both to leave. Inuyasha here needs his rest." She said as she let her eyes rake over Inuyasha obviously pleased with what she saw. Kagome immediately hated the woman.

"I'll be back tomorrow alright Inuyasha?" She said as she rubbed his hand. In response Inuyasha smiled up at her and the woman at the door gave Kagome a nasty look.

"I'd like that." Inuyasha said as he stared at Kagome not even noticing the woman at the door.

'Take that bitch. I'm the only woman in his eyes.' Kagome thought smugly to herself. Instinctively she leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Inuyasha's lips. A pleasurable moan almost escaped her lips. She had forgotten how much she had loved kissing those lips. As she pulled back she let out a happy little sigh and squeezed his hand again. "I'll be back tomorrow after I bring Souta home." Inuyasha nodded slightly shocked from the kiss.

As Kagome and Souta exited the room Kagome smirked smugly at the woman. The woman growled in irritation as she watched Kagome and Souta leave. Once they were out of sight of Inuyasha's room Kagome's mind reeled at what she had done. She spent the ride home, once Sango had arrived to pick them up, lost in thought.

The rest of the night after they arrived home passed by Kagome answering Souta's every question about her and Inuyasha. After a few hours they both turned in for the night. The next morning Sango drove her car over for Kagome to use and after dropping Sango off at home Kagome brought Souta home. Not to Kagome's surprise the entire ride followed the same line of questions that the night before had. By the time she reached the stairs to the shrine she was pretty sure she had told Souta everything about her life from the time she was born till Inuyasha moved away. No matter how much Souta asked or begged Kagome wouldn't tell him about the time after that.

"Thanks for the past few days Kagome." Souta said as he hugged her. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you. It was really fun well you know minus the whole hospital thing." Souta said with a chuckle.

"I had fun too." Kagome said warmly as she released him. "I would like it if we could do this again sometime." Kagome paused and with an unreadable look turned to look at the stairs that led to the shrine. She didn't know how it was possible but they seemed even more unwelcoming then they had last time she had been here. "We probably shouldn't meet again though." Kagome said not looking at Souta. "If your parents knew they'd probably disown you as well."

Souta looked at Kagome sadly. He knew she was just worried about him but he really didn't think his parents would do that. Then again he still couldn't believe that they'd ever disown and be so mean to their own child. He didn't argue with Kagome even though he really wanted to. "I would still like to see you again sometime." He said looking at her. When she didn't say anything he let out a sigh. "Can I at least call you?" He asked hopefully.

Kagome turned to him and let a small smile grace her lips. "Of course you can. Give me a call whenever you want to talk and I'll answer." She said as she looked into his eyes. Souta smiled at her happy that he wouldn't loose complete contact with her. "Anyway you should get up there before they notice that your in the car with me." Kagome said gently shooing him out of the car.

Souta looked up the stairs and sighed. He turned and gave Kagome another hug which she returned happily. After a moment he released Kagome and grabbed his bag then got out of the car. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks again."

"Thank you for calling." Kagome said as she looked at him. "Take care of yourself." Souta nodded and closed the door. Kagome watched as he made his way up the steps and turned to wave at her. She waved back and left.

~Don't hurt me! *hides behind Inuyasha* I didn't want to hurt him but decided that it was the only thing that would snap Kagome out of her well ... yeah...

Anyway all of you will forgive me in the upcoming chapters that I've got planned. *crosses fingers* I hope you'll forgive me!

So I hope all of you like this chapter. Please Read and Review!

Until next time enjoy :)


	11. A note to the readers 2

_So I hate to do this but as it stands right now I am having a lot of trouble working out what I want to do next. For the time being I will be taking a little break from this story but I have no intention of abandoning it. It feels like anything I post right now will be forced and I don't want to give all of you anything but the best I have to offer._

_I hope that I will be able to get this worked out within the next few weeks but I wanted all of you to know that I haven't abandoned you. I know where I want to go with this story I just currently have no idea how I want to get there. *sigh* _

_I hope all of you will understand and keep supporting me!_

_Please read my other work while you wait (hopefully patiently) for me._

_With Love your ~Demon Chibi_

_**Edit**: I have written and posted a new story that is a prelude to this one. It is called Unexpected Help it tells the story of how Kouga came to meet Kagome and own the strip club. (I started Unexpected Help in hopes of working out how I want to do the next bit of Innocents *sigh* nothing yet though)_

_I hope you all enjoy it while you wait. _

_ I also plan on sometime maybe writing a prelude about Kagome and Inuyasha's high school life but we'll see :D_

_Also while you wait check out my new and completed story According to You. I am extremely proud of how it turned out ;)_

_Take care all of you!_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**This chapter isn't suitable for all audiences.**_

_**If you are uncomfortable reading mature rated work please skip the flashback in this chapter (a warning the flashback is the bulk of the chapter so skip to the bottom of the page). I will include a short explanation of what happened afterward for those that choose not to read it.**_

_**So do not flame afterwards because this is a mature rated piece of work and I am warning you now.**_

_**Thank you.**_

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled at her friend. Since Kagome had gotten back from dropping off Souta she had been freaking out. Kagome didn't even seem to hear her. "KAGOME! SLOW DOWN!" Kagome looked at Sango as if noticing for the first time that she was there. "Slow down and start from the beginning. What happened?"

Kagome took a deep breath and started from the beginning. She told Sango about how Inuyasha had been outsider her apartment, how she had called Kouga, how Inuyasha had ended up in the hospital, and how she had kissed him.

"Wow..." Sango said wide eyed when Kagome finished.

"Give me something more then that! What should I do?" Kagome asked as she collapsed onto her bed. "I didn't want Kouga to hurt him but I didn't want to get close to Inuyasha and WHY did I kiss him?"

Sango sighed and rubbed Kagome's back soothingly. "What did you think would happen when you called Kouga?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking. All of a sudden Inuyasha showed up outside my apartment and I freaked out. I just wanted someone to make Inuyasha leave. I didn't want_ that_." Kagome said miserably into her pillow. "Then when I saw Inuyasha getting hurt I had to stop it. I couldn't just watch him get hurt." Kagome sighed. "He did nothing wrong." Kagome whispered so softly Sango barely caught it.

"Kagome if you don't care about him anymore then why did you care if Inuyasha got hurt?" Sango asked patiently.

"I don't care." Kagome said softly. "It was just my fault that he got hurt."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I ..." Kagome stuttered. She had no idea why she had kissed Inuyasha. She certainly hadn't intended to. "I don't know why. The nurse was bugging me...?" Kagome asked looking at Sango as if she had all the answers.

"Try again. If that is really your reason then you don't know yourself as well as I thought you did." Sango said loosing a little of her patience. Sometimes Kagome was so dense. It was like dealing with a child sometimes.

Kagome sat in silence and thought. No the nurse had annoyed her but that hadn't been why she had kissed Inuyasha. 'Bitch thought she was better then me and wanted at my man.' A part of Kagome's mind growled shocking Kagome. 'Where the hell did that come from?' Kagome thought to herself. (A/N: You know how you sometimes think something and have no clue where that came from? This is one of those times.) 'Inuyasha is not my man...' Kagome thought to herself and didn't like how her heart gave a little ache.

"Kagome?" Sango asked waving her hand in front of her friends face. "Anyone home?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked focusing on Sango.

"You spaced out on me for what must have been almost five minutes." Sango said with a laugh. "Well at least I know you're actually thinking about this."

"I still like Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "What am I gonna do Sango?"

"Tell him?" Sango asked with a look on her face that screamed 'isn't that obvious?'

"I can't tell him." Kagome said looking depressed. "If I tell him I'll eventually have to tell him what happened after he left..." Kagome said trailing off.

Sango looked at her friend with sympathy. Kagome had been in tears when she had told Sango and she couldn't imagine how much harder it was gonna be to tell him. "Kagome." Sango said gently getting Kagome's full attention. "Say the first thing that comes to mind alright? Don't even think about it. Can you do that?" Kagome nodded looking at Sango curiously. "Do you want to be with Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Kagome whispered with a sigh.

"Was that so hard?" Sango said rubbing Kagome's shoulder.

"I still want to be with Inuyasha." Kagome said to herself as if just realizing the truth. "How am I ever going to tell him?"

"Same way you told me. You decided that you wanted to tell me what happened so you would have someone close to you that actually understood. Then you took it slow and got through it." Sango said with a gentle smile. "I'm not gonna lie its probably going to hurt as much if not more then when you told me."

"What if he looks at me differently?" Kagome asked with worry in her eyes.

"If he does then Kagome you shouldn't be wasting your time on him. You need to find someone who is able to if not understand except it." Sango caught Kagome's eye. "Whether you like it or not that is a part of your past and has changed you."

Kagome knew Sango was right but that didn't make it any easier for her. If she wanted to be with Inuyasha again she needed to tell him what happened and why she had been trying so hard to avoid him.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Sango asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe?" Kagome said not knowing what she wanted at all. Kagome gathered herself for a minute and made herself come to a decision. "Yes I would like you to be there."

"Alright." Sango said with a nod. She watched Kagome get up and throw on her shoes. "Kagome...?"

"I've made my decision so I either need to do it now or I'll never do it." Kagome said with determination as she grabbed her cell phone. Sango chuckled. When Kagome made a decision she made a decision. The drive to the hospital was rather quiet as Kagome thought over how she was going to tell him and tried not to worry about what he would say or think.

"It'll be ok." Sango said with a reassuring smile.

They arrived at the hospital and made their way to Inuyasha's room. Kagome knocked tentatively and when she heard Inuyasha's voice say to come in they did.

"Kagome!" He said brightly when he saw her. "I wasn't sure if you'd really come." He admitted honestly. Then he noticed Sango and said hi. "You're Sango right?" He asked looking her over. He had spent multiple nights bugging her for information on Kagome but during the day she looked different.

"The one and only." Sango said with a smile. "Sorry I had to lie to you about Kagome here but what was I suppose to do she's my best friend." Sango said with a shrug.

"It looks like they only had diet." Miroku said as he pushed the door to the room open. He froze when he saw the two girls standing there. "Kagome!" He said almost dropping the soda. "I thought Inuyasha had been insane but here you are." He said with a smile.

Kagome looked him over for a moment then started grinning. "Miroku!" Kagome laughed. Miroku tossed the soda at Inuyasha and gave Kagome a hug which she returned happily. Sango looked at Kagome in surprise and Inuyasha looked thoroughly unhappy about the different reception she gave Miroku and him. "Sorry Sango." Kagome said with a laugh. "This is Miroku. He was like a big brother to me since I was five."

"Hey I'm not that much older then you." Miroku said trying to sound wounded and failing.

"No but you always acted like an older brother." Kagome said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Sango I'm Kagome's best friend." Sango said holding out her hand to Miroku.

"Wait! Don't..." Both Kagome and Inuyasha shouted but were a split second too late. A loud smack resonated through the room.

"What the hell?" Sango fumed as she glared at Miroku who was now flat on his ass on the floor with a large hand mark on his face. What had happened to land Miroku in this position is he had pulled Sango forward and commenced to grope her. Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha as she fumed.

"Sorry we tried to warn you." Kagome said holding back a laugh. "He hasn't gotten better huh?" She asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Nope." Inuyasha said with a laugh. "If anything he's gotten worse."

"Well he didn't start with his 'Will you bear my child?' line." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Thats new."

"No trust me he still does it. I think Sango just smacked him before he could say it." Inuyasha said looking down at his friend on the floor.

"Why are you both acting like this is a normal thing?" Sango asked irritatedly.

"He's been like this since he was a teenager. Other then being annoying he's harmless." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Well I think it's time for you to talk to Inuyasha." Sango said still slightly fuming. "I'll just wait outside with this perv." Sango said giving Kagome an 'you owe me' look.

"Alright." Kagome said with a sigh. "Miroku would you mind waiting outside with Sango for a little bit? I need to talk to Inuyasha." Miroku nodded and pat Kagome on the head very much like an older brother would and left the room. Sango wished Kagome luck and followed him out.

"What do you need to talk to me about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked moving to make room for Kagome to sit at the edge of his bed.

"A lot has changed since you last saw me." Kagome said not looking at him.

"I kinda figured that." He said trying to lighten the mood with a laugh but stopped when he noticed how serious Kagome was. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story but I suppose you deserve to know." Kagome said looking Inuyasha in the eyes. "Well I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning when you left." Kagome said. Inuyasha winced inwardly. "Just promise me you wont say anything until I finish?"

"Alright."

_Flashback_

"I can't believe Inuyasha is really gone." Kagome said with a depressed sigh as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. It had been almost a month since Inuyasha had moved but today would be the first day back since then. Somehow over the break it hadn't really hit home that he was gone until now. "I'm going." Kagome called out to the empty house.

The day passed slowly as Kagome made her way from one classroom to the next. She didn't really speak to anyone and after a while people stopped trying to engage her in conversations. By the end of the day Kagome felt more alone then she had in a long time. "Inuyasha I miss you." She whispered to herself as she waited for the crosswalk light to change.

"Excuse me miss." A voice behind Kagome said. She looked at the man cautiously. "I'm a little lost I was wondering if you could help me?"

"I suppose." Kagome said looking at the crosswalk sign quickly noticing that it hadn't changed yet.

"I'm looking for 521 High street?" He said hopefully. "My friend said it would be easy to find but I can't seem to find it for the life of me." The man said with a chuckle

"I don't think I've heard of that road." Kagome said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Kagome said as she noticed the light change. "Good luck though." The next thing Kagome knew everything went black.

~Jump forward~

Kagome groaned as she woke up. She felt groggy and her body wouldn't respond when she tried to move. "What happened?" She said as she tried to clear her vision. "What the hell?" Kagome said in shock when she finally noticed her surroundings. She was in a room she had never seen before and she was chained to the bed post. She pulled her ankle and when she wasn't able to move it more then a few feet she let out a growl. Who the hell had brought her here and chained her up? "Whoever you are let me go!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh you're awake." A voice Kagome recognized as the man that asked for directions purred as he came in the room. "I was starting to think I had given you too much." He said with mock concern on his face. "Hungry?" He asked with a smile.

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded as she glared at the man.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that yet. Soon I swear." He said as if he was trying to sooth her.

"Why am I here? What do you want? People will look for me when they notice I'm missing!" Kagome yelled as she tried to stand and when the chain didn't reach went crashing to the floor. "God damn it! Unchain me!"

"Now now that wont do." He said with a sigh as he helped Kagome up. When he touched her she hit him. "That wasn't very nice now was it?" He said with a glare as he backhanded her. The force of the hit sent Kagome reeling backward. It was the first time in her life she had really been hit and her head was spinning while black spots danced in front of her eyes. What Kagome didn't know was that it was far from being the last time. "Now what do you have to say?" He asked patiently.

"Go to hell." Kagome bit out.

"Wrong." He said and hit her again. Kagome doubled over in pain. "Try again."

"Die in a hole." Kagome's head spun as he hit her again. This happened five more times before Kagome lost consciousness.

~Jump forward~

When Kagome woke up her whole body hurt. Kagome tried to lift her head and nearly screamed at the pain she felt. Not once in her life had she felt so much pain. Her entire body was covered in bruises from where she had been hit. Every time she had answered incorrectly he had beaten her for longer then the previous time. Kagome let her eyes drift closed. She was about to pass out again when the door to the room she was in opened. Kagome listened for a minute but not being able to stand not knowing what was going on made her open her eyes and watch the man. He had a tray of stuff that she wasn't able to see in one hand and what looked like a glass of water in another.

"Oh! You're awake. Perfect. Thirsty?" He asked coming over to her. He set down the tray on the floor just out of Kagome's line of sight so she was unable to see what was on it. Kagome glared at him even though her mouth felt dry and she wanted more then anything to get the taste of her own blood out of her mouth. "I'm willing to let go what happened yesterday and start fresh. Now isn't that nice of me? Now let me help you sit up so you can drink." He helped Kagome up and held the drink to her mouth. Being in the state that she was in there wasn't much Kagome could really do to stop him. She took a drink of the water and resisted chugging it down. The water was cool and it felt like it had been forever since she had had a drink even though it had only been a few days. After one good gulp Kagome filled her mouth with the water and spat it out on the man. He glared at Kagome and hit her square in the face.

Kagome cried out as she fell backwards and almost blacked out when she hit the metal rail at the head of the bed. "Bitch." The man growled. "I decide to be the nice guy and give you a clean slate and this is how you act?" He tossed the still mostly full glass of water at the opposite wall causing it to smash and send glass and water everywhere. "Now look what you made me do!" He growled as he looked at Kagome. "You are going to pay for that." He said as he backhanded Kagome again.

She blackout for what could have been seconds or minutes. She woke up with a cry as her sore body was violently shaken. "Don't pass out yet. The fun hasn't even started yet." Kagome tried to move her arm to push the man away from her but found that she couldn't. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was in a very different state then when she had blacked out. Her clothes had been stripped off her and her hands and feet were bond to the metal bedposts. "There we go you're finally awake. Wouldn't want you to miss the fun would we?" He said with a dark chuckle. Kagome tried to ignore the pain in her limbs and pull them out of their restraints but it was useless. "Oh you're not going anywhere until I say so." He said with a grin that made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand up.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted. "NOW!"

"Can't have that." He said wincing slightly at the way she shrieked. He had sensitive demon ears and that shrieking would not do at all. He found a piece of cloth and quickly gagged her. Kagome tried to shout around the gag but it was useless. All that escaped her lips was a grumbling sound. "Much better." He said pleased with himself. Kagome continued to try to scream at him. "Now on to the real fun." He said climbing onto the bed. Kagome froze in fear as she noticed his naked upper body. She had been so outraged she hadn't even noticed if he was dressed or not. "You're going to enjoy this. I know I am." He chuckled. He roughly grabbed one of her exposed breasts and groaned happily. "At the peak ripeness. No longer a child but untouched by age." He said to himself pleased as he continued to roughly fondle the breast. He attacked its twin and Kagome cried out in pain. He roughly bit the mound and sucked on it when blood started to escape the wounds. "So sweet." He said happily.

He continued to attack the twin mounds violently. Kagome's voice had gone hoarse from screaming by the time he moved on. He slowly moved his way downward leaving claw marks and bite marks that openly bled as he went. The lower he got the more fearful Kagome became. "Wonder how good the rest of you tastes." He whispered to himself as he ran a finger over the outside of Kagome's womanhood. Kagome thrashed and tried to scream. "Now now calm down or I'll be forced to be rough with you." He said sinking his claws into her hips causing her to whimper in pain. When the pain from the wounds on her hips became too much Kagome stilled as she let tears slip down her face. "Much better." He said as he withdrew his claws from her flesh. Trails of blood made their way down Kagome's hips. The blood only seemed to excite him more as he licked some of the blood off one of his fingers.

"Now lets continue shall we?" He asked with a smile. Kagome cried and tried to pull away but only received another hit that caused her reel. Kagome felt trails of blood drip from the slash marks left from the hit. "Be still." He said in a cold voice. When Kagome did nothing but cry he moved downward. He spread the lips of her womanhood apart to look at what lay beneath. "I love youth." He said with a content sigh as he looked at the untouched area. He leaned down and gave her a lick from the base of the opening all the way up to her clit. He gave a mental groan. Young women were so sweet. Kagome screamed as she felt his tongue but the hands he had firmly holding down her hips stopped her from doing anything as he continued to lick her. When she felt his warm slimy tongue enter her passage and taste what lay within she screamed out again.

There had to be a way to get out of this. In Kagome's beaten and bound state she felt helpless. There was nothing she could do to stop this man from doing what he wanted.

"Your so tight." He groaned as he reached down to undo his pants. "My tongue can barely move I can't wait to find out how it feels to have my dick in you." A moment later he had his pants off and was moving up into position. Kagome looked down and screamed when she saw his dick. It was huge. There was no way it would ever fit. He noticed how she stared at his dick and smirked. "You're gonna take all of this." He said as he rubbed the tip against her slit and Kagome shook her head and cried. "You ready?" When Kagome shook her head and screamed he smirked. "Good. It's no fun if you're ready." He positioned the head of his member at her opening and in one hard thrust pushed his way in. Kagome screamed out as she felt him slam his large member into her. Tears streaked their way down her face. "Virgin." He purred happily as he roughly pulled his way out and slammed back in. "So much better then I thought it would be." He groaned. Her walls were clamping down on his dick so hard that it was almost painful. "Fuck!" He groaned as he frantically slammed himself into the abused hole. Kagome wept as each thrust sent one jolt of pain after another through her body. He reached down with one hand and started roughly playing with her clit and Kagome couldn't hold back a moan. She felt nothing but self disgust as she felt the pain slowly turn into pleasure. "I will make you come with me." He said with a smirk as he continued to pump into her and play with her. Kagome cried out as she felt him lean down and start sucking on one of her nipples roughly. Kagome felt disgusted with herself as her orgasm slammed into her. As her orgasm over took her the walls around the man's dick constricted and he cried out in pleasure. He slammed his dick into her abused hole a few more times and came hard. He poured his seed deep within her and groaned. "Fuck yes." He moaned.

Kagome cried as she felt the hot liquid make its way into her body. "I'm still so hard." He said as he pulled out of her. He roughly pulled her head forward so she would look down. "See what you did? I just came hard and I'm still hard as a rock. Now you gotta fix that." He said with a smirk. Kagome pulled her head away and cried. Kagome cried out in surprise as he flipped her over. This was apparently the reason why the chains on her ankles were a little longer then the ones on her hands. He positioned her so she was kneeling with her ass in the air. "What a nice firm ass." He groaned as he gave it a squeeze and let his claws sink into the cheeks. He pulled the cheeks apart and looked at the tiny hole that lay there. "Since you were a virgin I'm sure this hole is one too. Lets rid you of that!" He said as he slammed his dick into her asshole with no warning. Kagome screamed. She could have sworn that she wasn't able to any more but she was wrong. The blinding pain she felt as he forced his way in caused Kagome to pass out.

He looked down at her and growled in annoyance. Where was the fun if they passed out? Not feeling like stopping to wake her up again he continued to slam his dick into the tiny bleeding hole. He had thought her pussy was tight but this was so much tighter. Soon enough he was ready to come again and did so in her ass. "Fuck I'm still hard." He said as he pulled out. It was like the more he fucked this girl the harder and hornier he got. He flipped her unconscious form over and slammed his dick back into her. He continued to fuck her unconscious body repeatedly releasing his seed deep within her each time.

~Jump forward~

Kagome groaned in pain. She thought that the last time she had awoken she had felt horrible but this time she wished she had felt only that bad. She shifted a leg and cried out in a hoarse voice as pain jolted its way up her spine and lower stomach. Kagome could feel liquid slowly seeping from her lower body and let a fresh batch of tears escape her eyes.

She had let that monster take her virginity. She had lost it and he had made her enjoy it against her will. Kagome carefully curled up as much as she could and cried. Sometime while she had been unconscious he had removed all but the original chain around her ankle. Kagome cried herself to sleep.

Some time later she awoke as she heard the door open. "Ah you're awake." The man purred. "You were an amazing fuck." He said happily. Kagome glared at him. "Wipe that look of your face or I will fuck you again right now." Kagome paled. "Good." He said with a triumphant smirk.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome croaked out in a whisper. "Who are you anyway? What did I ever do to you?"

"Questions huh?" He asked as he set the bowl down on the floor next to the bed. "Well if you behave I might answer them for you." Kagome winced as she felt a damp cloth make its way across her skin. She looked at him surprised as he gently washed down her wounds with warm water. Kagome hated to admit it but it felt nice. When Kagome did nothing but lay there and let him clean her he smirked. "Well for now lets just say my name is Naraku. The rest we'll leave for another time." He completed his task and took the bowl and left. Kagome lay there clean and started to cry again.

~Jump forward~

The next few days or was it weeks passed in a blur of pain, sex, and sleep. He would awaken Kagome and fuck her until he was satisfied then leave her to sleep. Sometimes he wouldn't even wake her up he would just start fucking her and Kagome would wake up with him slamming into her. Since there were no windows in the room Kagome had no way to determine how long she had been there. She started counting time in measurements of sleep, sex, and cleanings. He normally came to clean her up every three or sometimes four times he fucked her. Kagome had grown to like those times. He was gentle to her and no matter how much she hated it she looked forward to those gentle moments when he carefully cleaned her body and caressed her skin.

As time went on Kagome resisted less and he hurt her less. If Kagome had any hope in escaping left she would feel disgusted with herself for now enjoying the sex.

Kagome awoke with a soft moan as she felt a warm tongue lick her slit greedily. Kagome moaned and snaked her hands into Naraku's hair to hold him against her. He smirked against her as he continued to lick and suck. Kagome let out a loud moan as her orgasm hit her. Naraku greedily licked up her juices.

"That felt good." Kagome sighed.

Naraku chuckled as he raised his head. "Now what are you going to do for me?" He asked huskily. Kagome gently pushed him backwards. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his hard member and gave it a tentative lick. Then she wrapped her small mouth around it and commenced to suck on it like it was candy. Naraku moaned in pleasure. Over the last few weeks Kagome had become amazing at everything sex related. Naraku felt his release coming and slammed his dick farther into her mouth and released his load down her throat. Kagome coughed when he pulled his member out of her mouth. "That was nice but I'm still hard." He said waving his dick in front of her face. Kagome laughed softly.

"Can't have that can we?" She asked as she moved to position herself over his dick.

"No we can't." He said as he slammed himself into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. Kagome rode him hard and fast and soon both of them were reaching their own release. Kagome cried out as she felt his seed pour deep within her. "God I love to feel your hot tight little pussy." He said as he stroked her now fully healed skin. Kagome wiggled on top of him causing him to smirk. His little minx wanted more. He was more then happy to comply as he started to thrust into her again. Kagome moved up and down his thick slick member happily as it filled her over and over again. After a few more rounds Kagome fell asleep still riding his dick. Naraku chuckled as he thrust into her sleeping form. After releasing within her again he removed her from where she was and lay her down on the bed.

He chuckled to himself as he looked at the peacefully sleeping form. After a few weeks she had seemed to loose all hope and had given into him completely. He had to admit now that she was willing she was slightly less fun to mess with but the girl was an amazing fuck. He left the room and locked the door behind him. "How long has she been here?" He asked himself offhandedly. Naraku looked at a calendar and thought for a moment. "A little over a month." He chuckled then paused as a thought came to mind.

"Wake up." He said as he shook Kagome. Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. "It's time for you to go to the bathroom." Kagome yawned but nodded. She got up from the bed and followed him to the door. At some point he had removed the chain from her ankle since she no longer fought him. She silently followed him out the door and into the bathroom across the hall from where her door was. "Piss in this cup and leave it on the floor next to the toilet." He said handing her a clean container. Kagome looked at him curiously but nodded. A minute later she returned. Quickly Naraku led her back into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Looks like I was right." Naraku sighed. Four tests and they were all positive. His little minx was pregnant. He sighed and unlocked Kagome's door and entered. Kagome looked up at him curiously. "Looks like your pregnant my little minx." He said as he walked over to her. Kagome stared at him as a hand moved to her stomach in disbelief. "Now turn around and stick out your ass." Naraku said as he stripped off his clothes. Kagome did as he said and almost purred as she felt him fill her. "Now tell me how did you get pregnant my little minx?"

"From your amazing dick!" Kagome cried out happily as he slammed his dick into her each time hitting the sweet spot that made Kagome cry out. Naraku chuckled when he heard Kagome's answer and rewarded her with another hard thrust.

"So you like my dick huh?" He purred out in her ear.

"Yes." Kagome moaned out. "I love it." She said as she pushed her self backwards onto his dick again and again.

"How do you like it my pet?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hard and fast." Kagome whined as she tried to create more friction. As he continued his questioning he had slowed down his thrusts so that they were now almost painfully slow. Kagome tried as hard as she could to speed up the thrusts but he held her waist in place and continued his leisurely thrusts.

"Now what would you do to get me to fuck you the way you want?" He whispered as he licked her ear.

"Anything." She whimpered pitifully. Pleased Naraku chuckled and pulled back. He commenced to fuck her as hard and fast as he could. Kagome cried out in pleasure and soon reached her orgasm. When her walls tightened around Naraku's dick he moaned in pleasure and gave a few more thrusts and emptied himself into her willing body. Naraku continued to fuck Kagome until they both came a few more times. Naraku pulled himself out of Kagome's tired body and pulled her close as he fell asleep.

Kagome looked at him surprised. In all the time that he had held her he had never once fallen asleep with her. Kagome gave a sleepy yawn as she curled up next to him. After a moment her eyes snapped open. This was her chance. She could escape. Part of Kagome felt torn as she looked at the sleeping form next to her. He had been gentle and she was now pregnant with his child. Another part of Kagome's mind snapped to attention and flashes of the first few days passed threw her mind and she pulled away from the form. Feeling wave after wave of self disgust hit her Kagome made her way to where Naraku's clothes lay and quickly found the keys. She quickly unlocked the door and locked it behind her when she was out. 'I'm free.' Kagome thought to herself in disbelief. 'No not free yet.' Kagome thought as she shook her head. She still needed to get out of here and get home. Quickly she found his room and found a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Once she had them on she quickly and hopefully quietly made her way for the front door. Once out she broke into a mad dash.

After what felt like hours she found someone who helped her get back to her home. When she saw those stairs she broke down into tears. Kagome was home at last where it was safe. She let herself cry as she felt all of the events of the past month slam into her one after the other. She had built up a wall to deal with what was happening and now that she was free the wall crumbled around her. "I'm home." Kagome cried as she kissed the stairs in front of her.

Slowly and in almost a haze Kagome made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top the sight that awaited her made her cry out in happiness. Everything she had used to know was still here waiting for her. Kagome spotted her mother with a broom and cried out for her. "MOOOOOM!" Kagome cried as she hurried towards the woman.

Kagome's mom looked at her daughter in shock. "Kagome! Where have you been? Your father and I were worried!"

Kagome between sobs told her mother what had happened and as she finished her mother had a cold distant look. "You run off to see Inuyasha for a month and come back with this story?" She hissed as she shoved Kagome away from herself. Kagome noticed her father walk over to them with a cold look in his eye. He had noticed them a while ago and had been listening the whole time.

"Mother! Father its the truth!" Kagome sobbed. "I'm pregnant with that monsters child!"

Kagome's mother stared at her in disgust. "You do something as stupid as get yourself knocked up and you come up with such a ridiculous story? You disgust me. You are not my daughter. Get your slutty ass out of here!"

Kagome tried to defend herself but between her mother and father neither was having any of it. By the end of the conversation Kagome was thrown off the property and had no where to go. Kagome broke down into tears at the base of the stairs. What was she going to do now?

A car Kagome didn't recognize pulled up and the door swung open. "Get in." A voice Kagome recognized said and she did. She had no where to go so why not go back to her hell. "You will be punished severely when we get back." Naraku growled.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said between sobs. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be." Naraku promised as he drove away.

_End Flashback_

_**For those that skipped the flashback. Kagome was held prisoner and raped by Naraku. Eventually she gave up and started to enjoy his attention. She became pregnant and escaped. Her parents didn't believe her when she told them what happened. They thought she just ran off to see Inuyasha and was stupid enough to get herself pregnant. They tell her to get her lying slutty ass out of there and Naraku picks her up at the base of the steps. Having completely given up Kagome goes with him without a fight.**_

_**FUCK I condensed like eight or so pages of writing into one paragraph... I'm not sure if that makes me happy or extremely sad...**_

The beating Naraku had ended up giving Kagome had caused Kagome to miscarry the child. Once Kagome reached Naraku's home again it was like something in her had broken. Kagome now was no more then a husk of what she had been. Nothing Naraku did or said even phased her. After a few weeks he told her she was going to start pulling her own weight and was going to start working at his strip club. Kagome didn't respond but did as he ordered. A few months later Kouga bought the club and slowly Kagome started to regain some of her lost spirit.

Eventually she was almost able to act like she hadn't been broken and was a normal girl.

"And thats what happened..." Kagome said trailing off. Since she had reached the part where she had woken up in Naraku's house she had refused to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. He couldn't even begin to understand what she had been through. His Kagome had been through so much. Without even thinking he pulled her into his arms and held her against himself. When Kagome felt his arms she went stiff then slowly relaxed and cried into his arms as he held her. Kagome was thankful he didn't try to say anything he just held her. Inuyasha always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

_Well here you go! The long awaited chapter! The explanation of what happened to Kagome! :D_

_**OK! SOMETHING I FEEL THE NEED TO CLARIFY! **_

_I don't think badly of people that get pregnant as a teenager. Reading over how Kagome's parents react makes me feel like if it was read wrong people might think I think like that. Her parents are religous and have their heads so far up their asses (so to speak) that they can't wrap their head around anything that doesn't fit. **Yes** I know not all religous people are like that. ** Yes** I know Kagome's mother is a sweetheart in the original anime/manga. I love Kagome's mom seriously where can I trade my mom in for one of her? :P ** But** this is just how I need Kagome's family to be for my story._

_So I'm saying it now. I know teen pregnancy is a difficult topic but I know multiple amazing people that got pregnant at a young age. So I have nothing against teen pregnancy but at the same time I **don't** suggest it or reinforce the idea!_

_In my **personal** opinion teen pregnancy is **not** something that should be encouraged, but its **not** something that should make you think lower of a person. If it happens then those people need your help and support more then ever and not your judgement._

_(**No** I was not a teen mom. ** No** I am not related to anyone that was a teen mom. I just had a few friends and know a few amazing adults that got pregnant early.)_

**_MOVING ON!_**

**_Before I forget! _**_While trying to get into writing this chapter I wrote a prelude to this story about how Kouga met Kagome and came to own the strip club! REEEEEAAAAAAADDDDD IIIIITTTTT! I know you want to :3_

_It's called 'Unexpected help' :D_

_Wow this chapter got long XD I am almost tempted to split it up into two chapters just to make it more manageable lol._

_Anyway so here you all go. I got a burst of inspiration *looks at the clock* wow a little over 4 hours ago and just started writing. I got a little too into the sex scenes in this ^_^_

_So I hope you all like this REALLY long chapter lol_

_No seriously this is almost ten pages long alone :P_

_Anyway I hope you all will **Read** and **Review**!_

_For those of you that didn't want to read the rape and sex scenes well I warned you at the beginning of the chapter not to read the flashback. NO I didn't say what was gonna be in the flashback cause that would be spoiling what happened :P_

_So! Until next time! Enjoy!_

_Me: *wipes brow* Is this enough for now?_

_Inuyasha: Wow thats a lot to take in..._

_Me: I know but there was a lot to include and I didn't want to break it all up_

_Kagome: You could have given me a break! My vag is aching from all that sex =/_

_Me: Sooorrrrryyyyy! I promise I'll give you some time alone with Inuyasha in the near future!_

_Inuyasha: YES!_

_Kagome: I think I'm in trouble ..._

_Me: Maaaaaaaayyyybbbbeeeee ;)_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"So how did it go?" Sango asked glancing over at Kagome as they walked out to the car. "With that perverted idiot around I couldn't listen in on the conversation." Sango fumed as she remembered how time had seemed to drag as she tried to fend off the perverted, albeit cute, Miroku.

"I think it went well." Kagome said softly as she thought over the event. "Well he didn't freak out or try to tell me it was all right now. So thats a plus I suppose. Though its going to take time for it to sink in only then will we see how he really reacts."

* * *

><p>"So what did Kagome have to talk to you about?" Miroku asked as he dug through the mini fridge in Inuyasha's room for an ice pack.<p>

"The past." Inuyasha said vaguely. Miroku looked up at him curiously when he finally found an ice pack. "Kagome would have to tell you the rest." Inuyasha said then completely ignored his friend as he let his mind try to soak up everything he had learned.

* * *

><p>"Sango." Kagome said in a pathetic tone as she flopped down on the bed. "I'm scared to go back tomorrow. What if he changes? What if he looks at me like I'm tainted? What if...?" Kagome trailed off in a whimper.<p>

"Shhh it's alright." Sango said sitting down next to her friend and rubbing her back. "I'm sure it'll be all right. Unlike his friend he seems like a great guy and he cares about you a lot. Trust me that type of determination to find you is only found in stalkers, which he isn't, and those that truly love someone."

* * *

><p>"How bad is it?" Miroku asked after a while as he watched the display of emotions cross Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha she's like a little sister to me! I need to know what's happened!" The only sign that Inuyasha even heard Miroku was the slight twitch of his ear. "Inuyasha..." Miroku ground out between his teeth.<p>

"What's the worst thing you can imagine happening to a girl?" Inuyasha asked softly. Miroku's eyes went wide as he watched his friend's nails elongate and shred the bedding he was clutching as his eyes bled red. "I'll give you a hint it's worse then that." Inuyasha said with a growl as he turned to face his friend. "Call Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said between clenched teeth. Miroku nodded and pulled out his phone as he dialed the number from memory.

"What do you want lecher?" Sesshomaru's annoyed voice said when he picked up. "This had better be important I..."

"Get your stuck-up ass to the hospital now!" Miroku said in a growl cutting Sesshomaru off. Sesshomaru glared at the phone and was about to give the brat a piece of his mind when Miroku said something that made his blood run cold. "Inuyasha is going to tear this hospital apart! He's loosing control!" Before Miroku finished his sentence he heard the line go dead. Miroku gave the phone a hopeful look as he braced himself more firmly against the door.

The moment Inuyasha had told him to call his tight assed older half-brother Miroku had known shit was really going to hit the fans and had bolted out of the room. All Miroku could do was warn the attendants and thank god that Sesshomaru had requested that Inuyasha be put in a private room with a strong door. In the past sometimes when badly hurt Inuyasha would accidentally loose control of his demon side so now they always took precautions thankfully.

Ten long minutes later a form in a white suit quickly made his way towards the raging half-demon's room. Miroku saw him and gave a sigh of relief as he let him enter the wrecked room. "Half breed what a mess you have made." Sesshomaru said coldly as he looked around the room and let his eyes fall upon his growling half-brother. Inuyasha flew at Sesshomaru with his claws out streached ready to strike only to be thrown back towards the bed and pinned down. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said with a growl as he let his claws sink slightly into the growling thrashing half-demon's neck as a silent threat. "Lay still." He commanded glaring at the thrashing demon. After a few seconds Inuyasha slowly started to return to normal but continued to growl. Once he was back under a flimsy layer of control Sesshomaru released his neck but held him firm with a look.

Inuyasha slowly let his body relax as he felt Sesshomaru's aura engulf him. The presence of his elder brother and the pressure of his aura, no matter how much it irritated Inuyasha, were the only things that were guaranteed to make him regain control.

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru said coldly as he wiped his claws clean of any trace of Inuyasha's blood. When Inuyasha just hung his head and remain silent Sesshomaru looked at him curiously.

"Inuyasha you alright now?" Miroku asked cautiously as he entered the room. Inuyasha growled but nodded.

'What could have cause so much furry and distress in him?' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched the battle of emotions overcome his brother. "Lecher leave. I need to speak with my brother." Sesshomaru said not even glancing at the human man. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru then Inuyasha and gave a nod as he headed for the door. When he was gone Sesshomaru let the room fall quiet.

Eventually Inuyasha let out a sigh. "I am sorry you had to come here Sesshomaru." He said fighting back his pride. He hated asking for Sesshomaru's help but he knew when he needed it and thankfully Sesshomaru always came no matter how much he claimed to despise him.

"What was the cause of this outburst?" Sesshomaru asked in return.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "Kagome..." He trailed off. Sesshomaru looked at him curiously he hadn't expected to hear that name again. Deciding to start from the beginning Inuyasha told Sesshomaru about everything that had happened over the past few weeks from getting dragged to the strip club to speaking with Kagome again. Once he reached the earlier events he fell silent. "Then she came to talk to me earlier."

"What did she say?" Sesshomaru asked shocked that the innocent girl he had known when he was younger had changed so much.

"I can't tell you." Inuyasha said with a whimper. "She told me something horrible." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha fought with himself over what he had discovered.

"Does it change how you look at Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked some how knowing what to ask.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru in shock as if he had suddenly stabbed him without reason. "Nothing could ever change how I look at or feel about her! I will love her no matter what happens!" He growled.

"Then raging on about it now isn't going to change anything." Sesshomaru said as he stood to leave. Inuyasha watched him go with a surprised look on his face.

'He's right. This changes nothing about how I feel about Kagome.' Inuyasha thought in a daze to himself.

* * *

><p><em>So this is a little short but here you all go. I would like to apologize for my lack of updating the past few weeks (on well any of my work). It's hard to get motivated when you're getting harassed by stuck up goody goodies.<em>

_Anyway *grumbles to self* so I decided that Inuyasha needed some more face time and thought showing his reaction to the news and the realization Sesshomaru forces on him would be important. I also came to the realization that Sesshomaru hasn't made an appearance yet in this story :O That was a matter I had to fix immediately *nods*_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will try to update my other work as well as give you all some longer chapters. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for waiting patiently and for being so understanding. I couldn't ask for better readers!_

_Please Read and Review!_

_Until next time. Enjoy!_


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagome rolled over with a groan as her phone rang. "Yeah?" She said sleepily into it as she let her body fall back to the bed. She had been up all night freaking out about how Inuyasha would react now that he had had time to adjust to the news.

"Are you still at home?" Kagome looked at the phone questioningly.

"Where else would I be?" She asked when suddenly she looked over at the clock and swore. "I am so sorry Kouga! I will be there in twenty minutes I swear!"

"Hold on a second." Kouga said rubbing his temple slightly. "Are you alright? You sound like crap." Kagome paused before telling Kouga about everything that had happened since she had called him off of Inuyasha. Kouga listened in silence until she was done. "So how you holding up?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." Kagome said wincing slightly. "Hey Kouga …" She said and paused nervously. "I just want to thank you for everything. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

"Don't worry about it." Kouga said reassuringly. "Just remember what I said."

"I know." Kagome said with a sigh. After a few minutes of talking about random things Kagome asked about Ayame.

"Things are fine." Kouga said simply. "Anyway why don't you take the night off and rest. Just make sure you're in top condition and here on time tomorrow night." Kagome agreed and thanked him before they hung up.

'Ayame...' Kouga thought to himself after hanging up. 'Fine huh?' He thought to himself with a scoff. Things between him and his long time girlfriend were anything but fine.

_Flashback_

"Kouga..." Ayame said in a dangerously sweet voice. Kouga stiffened slightly at the tone in her voice. After all his years with her he had grown to know that that tone meant nothing good was coming. "So I was talking with a few of my girlfriends a few days ago. They told me something … interesting." She said looking at Kouga with eyes that sparked dangerously almost daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Oh?" He asked warily.

"Yeah. A few of them were out driving and saw you. See here's the interesting part. They said you had your arm around a young pretty black haired girl." Ayame said venomously as she glared at Kouga. "Supposedly this was the second time they had seen you with the girl. Apparently they saw you with her on the day you were going to do that paperwork. You know the one where you said I couldn't come because it was a boring business trip and I'd distract you too much?"

'Crap...' Kouga thought to himself with a groan. He really hated Ayame's friends. They did nothing but try to cause problems for him.

"Who were you with!" Ayame demanded angrily. "You're cheating on me aren't you! I knew it! Who is she?" She demanded. "Who is the dirty slut?"

"I'm not cheating on you." Kouga said with a growl. 'If I did have Kagome I wouldn't still be with you.' Kouga thought silently to himself but was wise enough not to voice it. "I don't know what your friends said but believe me when I say I am not cheating on you."

"Liar!" Ayame screeched angrily. "Ever since then I've tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but you've done nothing but prove me right! You constantly blow off seeing me with lame excuses that is when you even bother to put the time into coming up with an excuse to begin with! Not to mention how when you are with me you leave without a second thought if you do get a call!" Ayame's rant went on for a few more minutes but Kouga was too irritated to really listen to her. "Ever since you bought that disgusting club you've changed Kouga!" She yelled at him. "Everyone says that you're probably fucking every single one of those whores in the place! Especially that little miss innocent bitch Kagome! I know how you look at her!" Ayame said with a suddenly cold look on her face. The drastic change in her expression surprised Kouga for a second be he quickly regained his composure as he listened to the ranting demoness.

"If you seriously think that then you obviously don't know me." Kouga said in the coldest voice he could muster once she was finished. With that he turned and left leaving the now stunned demoness to stand there in shocked silence.

_End flashback_

Kouga hadn't spoken to her since and could just imagine how she was probably at her best friend's place ranting and raving about him. Kouga wasn't sure what pissed him off more the fact that she honestly thought that he was cheating on her or the fact that she was right about his infatuation with Kagome.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do?" Ayame asked as she cried into her best friend's lap. Sakura sighed and rubbed her friend's back. Ever since the fight Ayame had been staying with her.<p>

_Flashback_

Ayame stared after Kouga in shock. "What just happened?" She whispered to herself as her legs collapsed underneath her. She ran scene threw her head again and again and couldn't figure out how she had become so enraged. What shocked her probably more then anything was what she had said about Kagome. She liked Kagome how could she say that stuff about her? After a second a tear ran down her face and she pulled out her phone. "Sakura? Come get me please." She said when her best friend picked up the phone. Less then ten minutes later Sakura was at Ayame's place and comforting the distraught girl.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her friend's back. Ayame told her about everything that had happened and Sakura listened in silence. "What am I going to do? I don't want to loose him. I love him so much." Ayame said as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Come over to my place and calm down. I think right now that's what you both need." Sakura said wiping away the tears from Ayame's face with a tissue. Ayame nodded.

_End flashback_

The next few days Sakura started becoming more and more concerned as Ayame started becoming ill. After a while Sakura managed to convince Ayame to go to the doctor.

"What did the doctor say?" Sakura asked worriedly as she comforted her distraught friend.

"I'm pregnant..." Ayame whispered as she continued to cry.

'Oh dear...' Sakura thought in shocked silence.

* * *

><p>So a few things.<p>

**First** I'd like to appologize for how long it's been since I last updated this story. Figuring out what I wanted to do next in this story has been a real challenge. I know what I want to happen its just figuring out the next step in getting there is proving difficult.

So apparently you're all getting a little side story with Kouga and Ayame this time. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Second**!

I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people that have reviewed and favorite/watched this story. As a treat I've decided to reward all of you! :D I'm also doing this with my story A moment.

Some time in the (hopefully) near future I'm going to contact two people via private message. These people will be the person that has left the most reviews and the other will be my lucky 100th reviewer (50th for A moment)!

For each I will be writing a one shot (longer if I really like it) based off of the winners ideas. I will also be dedicating the stories to each individual winner ;)

Not bad huh? ;D

So everyone remember to review!

And until next time! Enjoy!


	15. A note to the readers 3 sigh

_*sigh* Well here I am again with another note to the readers._

_I feel so bad doing this but I need ideas. Tell me what you all think should happen next._

_I know where this story will go but I just can't find the next step along the way._

_That's why I haven't given you all the update you all have patiently been waiting for (That's also the main reason for the last chapter being about Ayame and Kouga)._

_Please tell me what you all want to happen next. I want to give all of you wonderful readers another chapter but I just don't know what to write and I don't want to give you a bunch of just 'filler' chapters. :'(_

_Again thank you to everyone for all the patience. Please PM me or leave a REVIEW with what you think is the right thing to happen next._

_As I said I feel horrible for this :'(_

_I'd like to continue this story soon since its about to (theoretically) reach a huge plot point._

_I hope to hear something soon._


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning!<em>**

_Alright first I want to pass on a warning I have received fanfiction is removing all stories with mature lemons/ect. So be ready just in case and back up your stories if you have not._

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Kagome." Kagome looked up and waved as she made her way to her dressing room. After spending the rest of the previous day Kagome found that she felt a lot better. When she entered her dressing room she put her bag down and gave a slight stretch.<p>

"You look like you're feeling better." Kagome turned to find Kouga leaning against the doorway to her dressing room.

"I suppose so." Kagome said with a shrug. "Anything new while I've been away?"

"Same old same old." Kouga said as he watched Kagome start to look through some of the outfits hanging up. "I should get back. I heard you actually showed up today so I thought I'd pop my head in for a minute."

"Hey before you leave could you give me a hand with this?" Kagome asked motioning to the zipper on her back. Kouga nodded and walked over. She turned around and moved her long hair out of the way so he could reach the zipper on her back. Why she had picked to wear this top Kagome had no idea. She always needed help with it but she adored how it looked. Kouga reached his hand up and carefully pulled the zipper slowly down. Every inch the zipper lowered Kouga marveled at the smooth skin it revealed. As a personal rule Kouga never allowed himself to be present for Kagome's shows. He feared that if he did watch them in person his lust for her would one day override his better judgment. Reluctantly Kouga released the zipper and stepped back slightly.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she held her top and turned slightly to face him. "Normally Sango is able to help me out but since she's late today..." Kagome trailed off with a shrug. Kouga nodded and turned to leave but before he could move too far he saw Kagome jerk slightly. Instinctively Kouga reached out to steady her and unintentionally closing the gap between them. "Sorry..." Kagome said as she glared down at the shoe she had tripped over. "Stupid shoe tripped … me ..." Kagome said trailing off as she realized the position they were in. Due to Kouga catching her Kagome was pressed against his chest intimately with his arms wrapped securely around her.

Kouga was in a trance like state as he stared down into Kagome's eyes. Slowly he lowered his head down to hers. Kagome too confused and too engrossed in the moment wasn't able to respond as she saw him move to kiss her.

"Well what do we have here?" Sango asked with a laugh as she leaned up against the door frame much like Kouga had done mere minutes ago. At the sound of her voice Kouga and Kagome froze mere millimeters from each other. The sound of Sango's voice broke Kagome's stupor and she pulled gently away from Kouga. "Well?" Sango asked jokingly.

"I just tripped and he caught me." Kagome said with a shrug as if what had just occurred had been nothing.

"That is not what it looked like from my angle." Sango said with a smirk.

"I've got to get back to work." Kouga said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. When Kouga entered his office he locked the door behind him and slumped down in his chair. 'Why couldn't Sango have shown up later? Someone out there must hate me.' Kouga groaned to himself. The scene kept replaying its self through his head uncontrollably. He had been so close to finally tasting those lips he had dreamed of only to be torn away. The more Kouga thought about it the more irritated he became. It didn't help matters any the way Kagome had acted like what almost occurred had been nothing. With an irritated growl Kouga turned on the monitor that sat on the side of his desk. When it powered up it showed four different scenes from cameras located around the club. The cameras helped him keep tabs on any problems that might arise.

After a moment when Kouga was satisfied that nothing looked out of place he turned from the screen and pulled out a folder. As soon as Kouga had settled down to read over the paperwork his phone rang. 'Always happens...' He thought with a sigh as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kouga it's me..." Kouga mentally sighed. He would recognize that voice anywhere it was Ayame.

"What do you want? I'm working." Kouga said trying to not sound too irritated.

"Can you come over after you close the club? I really need to speak to you..." Ayame said sounding nervous.

"You know I wont be leaving here until early morning." Kouga said letting a little of his irritation slip. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was another fight with her. Kouga's head was already full with what had almost happened between Kagome and himself.

"Please Kouga?" Ayame asked again. Something about the way she said it made a warning bell in the back of Kouga's head go off and his irritation suddenly disappeared.

"Is everything alright Ayame?" Kouga asked giving the phone his full attention. He had known Ayame for years and he had never once heard her sound so … desperate. So despite the fact that they hadn't spoken to each other since their fight Kouga couldn't help but feel worried.

"I just really need to talk to you." Ayame said again.

"Alright I'll come over later." Kouga said and heard a sigh of relief from Ayame.

"Thanks Kouga. I'll be up so no matter how late it is still come alright?" Ayame said and relaxed when Kouga agreed. A moment later the two hung up and Kouga just stared at the phone for the next ten minutes. All thoughts of Kagome had momentarily fled his mind.

After half an hour Kouga sighed and stood up. He couldn't focus on his work no matter how hard he tried. Kouga grabbed his coat and left his office. "I'm leaving early. Give me a call if anything happens." Kouga said to the barkeeper as he passed.

"Have a nice night." He said as he watched Kouga walk out of the club.

Kouga hurried over to Ayame's place barely avoiding getting pulled over twice. Once he reached her place he forced himself to calm down and breathe. After a few minutes he made his way to the door and knocked.

Ayame answered and was surprised to see him standing there. "You're early."

"Couldn't concentrate so I left." Kouga said with a shrug. Ayame motioned him in and the two made their way to the living room to sit down. "So what did you need to talk about?"

Ayame paused obviously in thought. "I don't know how to say this Kouga." She said and let out a sigh. "So I'm just going to say it." Ayame looked up at Kouga and held his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Kouga could feel his eyes bug out and his mouth fall open slightly in shock. Out of all the things he had expected that hadn't been on the list. "Are you sure?" He asked after a moment as he tried to collect his shell shocked thoughts.

"The doctor confirmed it." Ayame said suddenly looking down worriedly.

Kouga stared for a moment in shock as he tried to find the right thing to say, but all he could think to say was 'is it mine?'. "It's yours Kouga. You're the only guy I've slept with in years." Ayame said reading the question on Kouga's face.

* * *

><p><em>Well... I hope you all enjoyed this. I planned on making this longer but due to a few things I have decided to give you all what I had.<em>

_I want to be able to say that the next chapter will be out soon but last night my life got turned upside down and I'm just a complete mess. If you wish to know why all of you might be waiting on any of my stories I have posted a journal about it. You can find the link to my livejournal in my profile._

_Please Read and Review._

_Until next time. Enjoy._


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><em>So I'd like to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. As I've said in previous chapters (I think... its been a while) I was having a lot of trouble with what to do right now. I started writing this chapter a while ago but nothing felt right. So I'd scrap it and restart it ... this happened at least a dozen times. I know this isn't nearly enough to make up for all the time its taken me to write it. I'm sorry TT-TT<em>

_I do know how I want the next chapter or so to go. So hopefully I will have those up soon. I'm going to try to update all my other stories first. I'm sorry, but they've been neglected almost as much as Innocents._

* * *

><p>"You awake?" Kagome asked tentatively as she softly knocked on Inuyasha's hospital door. To her chagrin almost instantly she heard 'come in'. Kagome let out a calming sigh and pushed the door open. "How you feeling?" Kagome asked noticing that Inuyasha was sitting up and seemed a lot better.<p>

"Pretty good. Doc here was just saying I'm ready to be released whenever I want." Inuyasha said motioning towards the doctor Kagome hadn't noticed. "I'm checking out now. I'm sick of being cooped up here." Inuyasha said turning towards the doctor who nodded slightly before leaving to prepare the proper paperwork.

"I can give you a ride if you want." Kagome said after a moment.

"That'd be great actually." Inuyasha said with a big smile.

Kagome noticed the pile of clothes Inuyasha was reaching for and blushed. "I'll wait outside while you change." Kagome said bolting for the door without a second glance. Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's almost panicked departure. After he got his pants on he reached for his cellphone and dialed Miroku.

"Hey! I was just about to leave to pick you up. Is there anything else you need?" Miroku asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Actually you don't need to come." Inuyasha whispered glancing at the door. "Kagome's giving me a ride."

"Is that so?" Miroku asked with a chuckle. "Well good luck with that. Tell her I say hi." Miroku said before hanging up.

Inuyasha smirked before pocketing his phone and continuing to dress. After a minute he walked over to the door and opened it revealing an awkward looking Kagome. "Come on back in." He said motioning her to follow. Not missing a beat she followed him back into the room.

"Those nurses have been glaring at me ever since I stepped into the hallway!" Kagome said flopping down into one of the chairs in the room. "What did I do to them?"

"They know I turned them all down because I still love you." Inuyasha said with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome looked at him in surprise and blushed slightly.

"All of them?" Kagome asked in disbelief. There had been quiet a few attractive women in that group.

"Even a few of the doctors." Inuyasha said with an exasperated sigh. Ever since he had been admitted every straight woman and gay man in the building had hit on him. At first it was kinda nice but after the second day it had started to get ridiculous.

"You always were the popular one." Kagome said with a chuckle as she imagined the men chasing a panicked Inuyasha through the halls. "Are you ready?" She asked noticing that Inuyasha was tying his shoes.

"I think I've got everything." Inuyasha said doing one last check of the room. "Please get me out of here." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and hauled her out of her chair and out the door. As they passed the nurses Kagome smirked triumphantly at the glowering women as she gave Inuyasha's hand a squeeze.

When they got to the door Inuyasha came to a stop and looked at Kagome expectantly. "What?" She asked in bewilderment. "Oh! I'm parked over there." She said with an embarrassed laugh as she pointed towards where she had parked. Once they were in the car and buckled up without a word Kagome started the car and eased out of the parking spot. "Do you have any plans tonight?" Kagome asked nervously when the silence in the car because uncomfortable.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked looking at her curiously. He almost wasn't able to hold in a chuckle as Kagome started to nervously fidget.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I want to apologize for everything lately." Kagome said glancing over at Inuyasha when she stopped at a stoplight.

"I'd like that." Inuyasha said smiling. He had been surprised by Kagome's offer for dinner but was honestly delighted. "Have anywhere in mind?"

"I was thinking I could make up some of my specialty ramen and we could watch a movie. You do still like ramen right?" Kagome asked worriedly. Growing up she had learned to make ramen just because it had been Inuyasha's favorite food. After years of tweaking her recipe Kagome could boast that she made the best ramen around.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he tried not to drool at the idea of Kagome's ramen. It had been so long since he had last had Kagome's cooking.

Kagome laughed slightly. The two spent the rest of the drive discussing the plans for later that night. "This is good." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to pull over. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you at seven?" Inuyasha confirmed before getting out. Kagome nodded. "I'll see you then."

A few seconds after pulling away from the curb the realization of what Kagome had just done hit. 'I just invited Inuyasha over for dinner. At my home. I need to clean! I haven't made ramen in years do I even still remember how? I need to go shopping!' One thought after another raced threw Kagome's mind. Each thought was more panicked than the last and by the time Kagome had reached the grocery store she was about to have a panic attack.

Quickly Kagome pulled out her phone and called the first person she thought of. "Hello?" Sango's voice could be heard and Kagome gave a visible sigh.

"I need your help." Kagome said and quickly explained what had happened.

"Calm down Kagome. Breathe. First just get the shopping done for tonight and I'll help you with your place later." Sango said more then a little surprised by Kagome's news. 'Let's hope tonight goes well for the both of them.' Sango thought to herself after hanging up with Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you have all enjoyed this. I know it's not very long.<em>

_I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can._

_Please Read and Review._

_Until next time. Enjoy!_


	18. A note to the readers 4

**A note to the readers**

* * *

><p>I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay between chapters. I realize its been months (in some cases <strong>quite<strong> **a few** months) since I last updated. A lot has been going on from relationship problems, to job problems, to moving, all the way to my laptop breaking.

After way too long things are starting to settle down (I know this isn't the first time I've said this but this time for sure!). My laptop is also getting fixed and I should have it back within a few days. My muse is directly connected to my laptop. I've tried writing on other computers or even with a paper and pen. It's futile.

I know a lot of you are worried that I've stopped writing and that I've abandoned my stories. THIS IS NOT TRUE! I have every intention to update all of my ongoing stories as soon as possible. I would like to thank you all for your continued patience and support! I make no promises for when I'll have new chapters up because its impossible to control inspiration. My only promise is that I haven't abandoned any of my work and that I will be updating in the (hopefully) near future.

All my love

_**~Demon Chibi**_


End file.
